Moon Lit Knight
by olivebear84
Summary: Lupin is back at Hogwarts, along with a myserious Charms prof who has a strange effect on Remus.... Can he overcome his fear of himself, and will she allow her secret to be revealed? Read to find out! Some HPGW OOTP
1. School Begins

**Moon Lit Knight**

_Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Aurora, though, is my invention, along with a few miscellaneous items and ideas._

_Thanks for reading my first attempt at fan fiction!_

**Chapter 1: School Begins**

Above Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry the skies were inky and ill-tempered, clouds rolled menacingly around, and the trees of the Forest tossed and groaned against the wind that whipped their branches. Inside the school, though, it was a different story, for today was the start of another school year. In approximately four hours the halls would once again bustle with the hubbub of students as they made their way into the Great Hall for the start -of- year feast. The house-elves had been busy the night before, for the school practically shone with cleanliness. Fires crackled in all the house common rooms, the great hall was alive with candles, and the colours of Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor waved merrily from high above.

All throughout the school teachers were busy preparing last minute lessons and anti headache potions in preparation for a new year that was sure to be filled with problems, as well as those rare satisfying moments when the students actually seemed to absorb something that was taught to them. There had been only two changes to the teaching staff this year. In a move that would be very popular with some students, and not so popular with others, Professor Remus J. Lupin had been brought back as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. The other new position was that of Charms professor, a position that had been filled by Aurora L. Knightly. Charms had formally been taught by Professor Flitwick, who had been teaching for 45 consecutive years. This year, though, the Professor had decided to take a leave of absence, and if you happened to visit the sunny shores of the south of France, you might just see him lounging by the sea, enjoying _The Witch and the Warlock,_ Leticia D'adams newest serial romance.

Back at Hogwarts, with longing thoughts of the warm beach of France, Professor Knightly was surveying her classroom, and dictating last minute notes to her Dicta-Quill.

"Ask Professor Snape for use of Charms and the Dark Arts ...no, scratch that, he might be offended if I think he still is interested in the Dark Arts (the filthy Death Eater...no no don't write that down). Ask Professor Lupin for Charms and the Dark Arts...no no scratch that, too. Apparently he hasn't worked in two years, so it's unlikely he's bought it...buy Charms and the Dark Arts myself from Flourish and Blotts. Ummm what else?...Oh yes, talk to Remus about what days he needs me to sub for him...but what do I say? 'Remus, what days this month are you turning into a werewolf and need me to teach for you?' No no, you stupid quill don't write that down, I really should have bought that new Write-O-Quill when I had the chance."

Aurora's quill was saved from further abuse by the sound of the door opening. Aurora turned towards the door and was pleased to see Madam Pomfrey's comforting figure walking across the room.

"Madam Pomfrey," she said, with a smile on her face, "I thought you'd be busy stocking up on last minute cures for the Weasley twins many products."

Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes heavenward, "There aren't enough potions and cures on this earth to keep up with what those to will invent next."

Aurora laughed, "Well if any one can keep up with them it's you."

"Sometimes I'm feel I'm getting too old for this job, I have to admit that when Professor Flitwick went gallivanting off to France it tempted me just a bit. But," she added with a severe look at Aurora, "this year I have two special cases to look after. Between you and Professor Lupin I won't have time to think of any fun in the sun. You know you forgot to take your medicine this morning, don't you?"

Aurora shifted uncomfortably, "Well...yes I did forgot. "

Noticing Madam Pomfrey's skeptical look, she hurried to explain.

"All right, I didn't forget, I just didn't want to take it. Have you tasted that awful mixture?" she said, scrunching up her nose dramatically, "it makes a Dragon Breath cooler taste like Butterbear."

"I know, dear" nodded Madam Pomfrey understandably," but you simply must take it. Your seizures and hallucinations cannot be controlled without it. Perhaps I can talk to Severus about making it more pleasant."

Aurora thought this was very unlikely. Snape was not known for making anything more pleasant.

"One other thing, Aurora, the children should be arriving in about two hours, so I would suggest you get tidied up and come down to the Great Hall for the staff meeting. Dumbledore has some important announcements to make"

"Great Merlin, I need a Rememberall," said Aurora glancing at her watch, "the last time I looked I had four hours to get ready! I had better go tame this hair of mine, and change my robes."

Bidding Madam Pomfrey goodbye, the new Professor of Charms waved her wand towards her quill, which flew to the desk in a sulky manner and lodged itself in a drawer, along with the rather messy list that it had made. Casting one last look around her classroom, Aurora hurried across the room and out the door

Professor Knightly hurried down the hall and up the main staircase of Hogwarts, brushing her hand against the smooth surface of the mahogany stairway and trying to remember which way to go. After a week back at the school she had attended for seven years, Aurora was still having a hard time finding her way around. Not known for her amazing sense of direction, Aurora had relied mostly upon her friends during her school years to help her find her way around the, admittedly, confusing corridors, towers and staircases of Hogwarts. Now that she was a teacher, Aurora felt it would be silly to ask for directions, and so far this week she had relied upon leaving little trails for herself, a trick she had learned in Muggle Studies when they had read_ Hansel and Gretel._ Today, though, there was a problem. Aurora was sure she had left a trail of small gold disks hidden on the route from her room to her classroom, now they seemed to have all disappeared. _Curses, the one day I'm in a hurry and I can't find the blasted trail._ Hearing footsteps coming up the corridor behind her, Aurora hurriedly said "Appearus" and a Daily Prophet appeared in her hand. Trying to appear nonchalant, she leaned against the wall and concentrated on reading the paper.

"Anything interesting in the rag today?" said a pleasant voice.

"Wha? Oh, Remus, it's you. Uh, yes quite an interesting article on those exploding toilets. I'm sure Arthur will have his hands full."

Standing in front of her, Professor Lupin looked over the top of the paper, "Yes, especially since the date on your paper is July 2nd, he'll have to do some rather fancy time-travelling, as well as mind-wiping. "

_ Oh, blast, got the stupid date wrong on the paper!_ "Well, I'm sure he's up to the task." said Aurora, cringing inwardly.

"Aurora," said Lupin, a smile faintly visible on his pale face, "are you by any chance lost again?"

"Well as a matter of fact, Remus," replied Aurora, who by now was smiling herself, " I am."

"Ah ha, I thought perhaps after Severus took away your trail you'd have a hard time finding your way back to your room."

"He took it away! But how did he even know about it!"

"Well, it seems he saw you leaving gold disks all around the place at around 3 am this morning."

"Oh Merlin, and I suppose he's enjoyed telling this around the staff room."

"Well...yes."

"Oh well," said Aurora bracingly, "at least now I can ask for directions, seeing as everyone knows of my slight er problem. You'd think after all this time I'd know my way around this place."

"Not to worry," said Professor Lupin kindly, "how about if I show you to your room? Our meeting with Dumbledore is in an hour."

They moved down the hallway together, towards the high tower which housed all the moving staircases. Aurora hurried to catch up with Remus as he jumped onto a staircase that was quickly moving towards the other side of the room.

Professor Lupin looked down at her, and for the umpteenth time Aurora noticed how tired he looked, not just physically, but as though he has lost part of himself. _Well he's lost everything...James...Sirius..._

"So, he said, "at all nervous about your first day as Professor Knightly?" 

Auror couldn't help smiling, teaching was certainly going to be a change from chasing dark wizards and witches across the globe.

"Yes a little, I just hope I can remember what old Flitwick taught me! I had a habit of cramming rather badly for my OWLS and NEWTS."

"I think we all did," laughed Remus.

"Well here we are," said Aurora, finally recognizing the picture that concealed her room, "I don't think I can get lost between here and the bathtub."

"Speaking of which, I better go clean up myself," replied Lupin, running a hand over his chin, "Can't let the children think we werewolves are always covered in hair."

"See you at the feast then."

"Yes...and try not to get lost," added Lupin drily.

Aurora watched as Remus strolled down the stairs that led away from her apartment, his shabby robes trailing along the marble floor.

Muttering "Purple horned toads" Aurora prepared to step into her apartment, but was stopped by a voice.

"Rather kind, isn't he?"

"I beg your pardon?" Aurora was not accustomed to portraits engaging in idle chit-chat.

"Lupin" said the small old witch that guarded her entrance, "he's rather kind...and was once quite pleasant to look at, too...some say he still is..."

"Well, yes, I suppose...Look, would you mind just letting me in, I'm in rather a hurry."

"Whatever you say, dear. Didn't mean to upset you."

The portrait swung open, revealing a cozy apartment decorated in what _Wizard World Monthly_ would call "classic magical elegance infused with the style of a modern witch." Stepping through the portrait revealed a round room with a fireplace on one wall, and which was lined with books on the other walls. A ladder leaned against one wall, and when stepped upon would float gently up to the second row of bookshelves which were housed around a floating path that wound its way around the upper rim of the room. Back down on the floor a large, plush forest-coloured corduroy chair and ottoman lay in front of the fireplace, and flung across the chair was a cream coloured blanket. Along the wall to the left of the fireplace and chair were three large windows that looked out on the lake and Quidditch field. Under them sat a liver shaped desk which housed quills, parchment, a small cauldron and various books. Behind the corduroy chair was a small table with various knobs on it, labeled "drink" "food" "clothing" and "other." The room was lit with many candles that floated around the room, as well as silver candelabras that sat on the table and desk. On the upper level small round balls glowed against the book cases, flying around like slow moving fireflies.

Aurora stepped into her room, flinging her cloak towards the coat stand, which deftly flung out one of its hooks in time to catch the garment before it fell on the floor. She stepped out of her shoes onto the quickly warming rug and walked across to the knobbed table. Pulling the knob labeled "drink" she spoke the word "Butterbear" and one appeared in front of her. Taking a sip Aurora smiled happily as the warm liquid slid down her throat, then remembering the other knob she had to pull, she grimaced and tugged "other." A greenish liquid with bubbling red blobs in it appeared. Aurora plugged her nose and downed her medicine in one large gulp. "Well," she gasped, taking a large sip of Butterbear, "that should kept Pomfrey happy."


	2. Moony & Nightly Rituals

**Chapter 2:Moony and Nightly Rituals**

Remus J. Lupin walked slowly back towards his room, hands in his pockets, and eyes staring in front of him at nothing in particular. Rounding a corner he very nearly bumped into the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore.

"Ah Professor Lupin," said Dumbledore, "all ready for the new year, are you?"  


  
"About as ready as I can be, sir," replied Remus," one never quite knows what new stunts the students will think of next."  
  
The headmaster laughed , "Yes, it seems like the next generation always seems to be able to improve on their predecessors. Although, " he added quietly, "James, Sirius, Peter, and yourself set a rather high standard that will not soon be forgotten."  
  
"Yes," said Remus, staring at a point over the headmaster's right shoulder, "we probably were a bit too cocky for our own good...it didn't really help us much in real life, did it.?....Two are gone, one was pulled in by the dark forces, and the other is a frequently unemployed werewolf...."  
  
Lupin's voice trailed off, and his usual bright, alert eyes seemed shadowed by a past he could not change.  
  
"Remus," said Dumbledore softly, "I only mention your friends because of the threat that now faces us. All three were taken by Voldemort, but perhaps we were lucky enough to be left with the strongest of them all."  
  
Lupin stared at the Headmaster, unsure of how to reply.   
  
Dumbledore began to walk away from Remus, but turned back towards him and placed a old grizzled hand on Remus' shoulder.  
  
"See you at the feast, Moony."   
  
***   
**A Bath**  
  
  
Aurora blew a bubble off her chin, and savored the warm honey-flavoured bath she was enjoying before the hustle and bustle of the feast began. After her injury Aurora Knightly had shunned loud noises, and even now, eight months later, solitude was still what felt most comfortable. She lay her head back on the porcelain rim of the bathtub, and allowed her thoughts to drift back to what had brought her to be at Hogwarts once again.  
  
Through her mind pictures of her office at the Ministry of Magic ran by... There was Fudge, telling her she was the sole Auror in charge of keeping track of "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and there she was losing her temper for the thousandths time, telling him his bowler hat must be getting to tight if he wouldn't admit Voldemort was back.....Pictures of herself defending herself against innumerable curses.....Her meeting with Dumbledore...Then a kiss......Six months in a private ward at St. Mungo's...  
  
Aurora opened her eyes quickly, taking in the surroundings of her bathroom, her breathing more shallow than was healthy. Aurora frantically tried to think of something pleasant, but it was like creating a successful Patronus on your first try. Suddenly she had a thought._ Lupin. He's really almost like Dumbledore, calm and cool. Although, of course, Lupin's much younger._..Aurora noticed that she had been clutching her knees to her chest, and she concentrated on stretching out her cramped limbs, rather then following that train of thought. Calmer now, she scrambled out of the tub, realizing that she had better hurry if she didn't want to be late for the feast.   
  
***   
  
** A Shave**  
  
Unaware that he had been on the mind of the Charms professor, Remus Lupin stood in front of his sink, razor posed in his hand. His mind wasn't on making himself presentable though, but on what Dumbledore had said, "Moony." _Why would he mention my old secret name?_ Professor Dumbledore had always turned a bit of a blind eye to the "secret" roamings of Padfoot, Wormtail, Prongs and Moony, commonly known as Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, and Remus J. Lupin, but today it seemed as though he had purposely raised attention to their group. Remus had tried hard to forget about the past, to look at what still must be done, but at times thoughts of his youth and the bleak future he faced took over._ What are you going to do once we're rid Voldemort? You think people are going to want to hire a werwolf? Not bloody likely._ Normally a fairly optimistic man, Lupin felt slightly depressed, memories of his days at Hogwarts were all around him, and now even Sirius was not there to share them with.   
  
He shook himself slightly and began to shave._ Ah well, at least you're working with Dumbledore again, and there's always Harry to look after . Least you can do for James._ Lupin rinsed his face and ran a hand through his graying hair. G_etting old, aren't we?_ He sighed again, and thoughts of what a life without the torment of his monthly transformations would have been like flooded his mind. _Think you'd like to be married, old man?_ He knew he would have liked it, some days he felt hopelessly lonely._ Somehow I don't think any girl would like her husband taking off once a month. _For some reason these thoughts brought to mind the new Charms Professor. Remus smiled as he remembered her eyes that had looked at him over the Daily Prophet, with those impossibly long lashes of hers. He was puzzled as to what exactly had caused her to apparently lose so much of her power, Dumbledore had explained to him that she was one of the best Aurors in the wizarding world, but had been in a terrible "accident." It startled him to see her eyes sometimes looking so vacant, it almost reminded him of a man he had once seen who had been kissed by a Dementor....Thoughts of something kissing Professor Knightly caused Remus' stomach to do an odd flip, and he hurriedly splashed his face with cold water. _Don't forget what you are._  
  
***   
**Dumbledore & Hagrid**   
  
  
Albus Dumbledore sat in his high backed chair at the teachers table in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. It was fairly silent right now, the students had yet to arrive and the teachers were just beginning to drift in for a quick meeting before the festivities began.   
  
The Headmaster looked out over his half-moon spectacles and observed Professor Lupin and Professor Knightly laughing about something near the back of the room. Professor Snape stood off to one corner, glaring at them in obvious distaste.   
  
Dumbledore was pleased to see Professor Knightly looking more like the young women he remembered her to be. She stood like her old confident self, her golden hair lit up by the candles, and her fingers wrapped around something that lay around her neck. Professor Lupin himself seemed to be looking more alive then normal, he was standing casually, hands in his pockets, saying something to Professor Knightly that made her go slightly red. "I wonder...," thought Dumbledore.   
  
When Aurora had first approached him with her frustrations towards Cornelius Fudge and her suggestion that she join the Order of the Phoenix he had been very pleased. For years he had hoped she would join them, but knew of her families ties to the Ministry of Magic and Fudge. After her terrible accident Dumbledore did not speak of her again about their previous conversation, thinking she might have been drained of all her power, and too weak to continue as an Auror. She had again approached him, though, wanting to help in some way, but believing that all her powers were gone, had not been sure if she would be that helpful. He had come up with the thought of hiring her as the Charms professor, as well as another job that would be helpful in her recovery. Dumbledore had not told her, but he could tell that she had lost none of her formal, formidable powers, for this she would need to discover on her own. Now that he observed her, though, he felt bringing her here might have even more pleasant outcomes than he had originally thought..... He was interrupted from his pondering by the arrival of Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts, as well as Professor of The Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
"Evenin, Professor Dumbledore, sir," greeted Hagrid, sitting his massive frame into a groaning chair.  
  
"Good Evening, Hagrid," replied Dumbledore, looking at his old friend.  
  
"So, got us a couple of new teachers, have ya?" asked Hagrid, nodding his head in the direction of Remus and Aurora.  
  
"Yes, Professor Knightly is taking over from Professor Flitwick, and Professor Lupin is back as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."  
  
"Ay', well 'course I know Professor Lupin, good man 'e is. Poor feller, all 'is mates gone, needs someon' he does," added Hagrid with a sly look.  
  
"Actually Hagrid," said Dumbledore his clear eyes twinkling, "I was just thinking something of the sort."  
  
"Yeh don't say? Well now, ya know that ther' Professor Knightly? Real pretty thing she is, an' smart as a tack, ta boot."  
  
"Quite true, Hagrid."  
  
"Ay' we'll just hav' ta wait and see then, I suppose. 'Course nothin' wrong with a little push, if ya know wha' I mean, Professor?"  
  
"I do indeed, Hagrid, I do indeed."  



	3. The Directional & The Feast

**Chapter 3: The Directional**  
  


Walking through the large oak doors Aurora's eyes widened just like they had when she had first been ushered in by Professor McGonagall as a first year student. She felt a warm welcoming glow as she beheld the hundreds of floating candles, the long house tables, the house banners, as well as the famous magical ceiling. She saw Peeves floating by, seemingly behaving for once, which was likely due to Dumbledore's presence at the head table. Sir Nick floated by her as well, yanking off his head in a welcoming bow. Aurora walked along the Gryffindor table until she was about three quarters of the way to the front, then, hoping nobody would notice, she casually put her fingers under the table and felt along until she came to a small indention. _Ah ha! It's still here._ She leaned under the table and saw her initials carved next to a small knot in the wood. _ You naughty girl, tarnishing school property. What would Filch think?_ Warmed by this remembrances of her youthful pranks, Aurora walked slowly back down the aisle, noticing as she did that Professor Lupin had walked in the room. He noticed her, too, and raised a hand in welcome. 

"Well Professor Knightly, I see you managed to find your way here," greeted Remus, a smile threatening to appear on his clean shaven face.

Aurora raised a well shaped eyebrow dramatically, "Why Professor Lupin it was as easy as an Accio charm, across the hall, down the stairs, through the corridor and here we are."

"Really? And how many people did we need to ask? One, Two," he moved closer and whispered, "possibly three?"

Aurora blushed slightly, but laughed and replied, "Well I could hardly help it if I happened to run into Professor Binns on the way....and then Mr. Filch was wandering around...and, uh, the Young Girl in the portrait wanted to have a little chat, too."

"Ah huh," said Remus triumphantly, pulling something from his robe pocket, "well maybe this will help you the next time."

In his hand he held what looked like a plain silver locket attached to a long, thin silver chain. 

Aurora looked up into his face, surprised, "What is it, Remus?"

"It's a compass of sorts, called a 'Directional.' All you have to do is move your finger over the case in a certain pattern, tell it where you want to go, and it will pull you in the direction of your destination."

Aurora looked at the compass, then back at Lupin's face, "Well, I, Remus this is.." _Spit the words out, girl, say thank-you!_ "This is absolutely wonderful, thank-you so much!" 

She smiled warmly up at him, which he felt was thank-you enough, even though it caused his stomach to do that strange hop again. He felt he needed to do something with his hands, so he lifted the chain up over her head.

"Here, I'll show you how to work it," he said, his hands brushing her hair as he lowered the chain around her neck. "Take your finger and move it in a figure eight pattern over the case, then say the name of a room."

Aurora lifted up the case, noticing that it was quite cool. She moved her fingers over it and then said, "Owlery."

She could feel the chain around her neck tugging her slightly towards the door of the great hall, although she could see no movement in it.

"To stop it or give it new directions, just wave your hands over the case."

Aurora did as directed and the slight tugging stopped. She dropped the Directional back against her, where it lay with a pleasant weight against her breastbone. 

"You know," she said with a grin, "you have just solved a problem that has been plaguing me for my whole life. I wish I'd met you years ago, this little gadget would have got me out of some very sticky situations."

He gave a little shrug and said lightly, "Well I've had the Directional for awhile, but never used it. Some of us actually have a sense of direction, you know," he added teasingly. 

Aurora had a retort ready on the tip of her tongue when she heard Dumbledore's voice.

"If I could have your attention for a moment please, there are a few small things to go over before the students arrive."   
  


The teachers hurried up towards the Headmaster, and stood around him at the front of the Hall.

"Well, here we are once again," began Dumbledore, smiling out at his professors "another year at Hogwarts is about to begin. As you know, we have two new professors this year. You all know Professor Lupin, our former, but still very popular, Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor"

Remus nodded his head and smiled at the other teachers, who, all except Snape, smiled back.

"And we are privileged to have also added Professor Knightly to our staff as Charms teacher." 

Aurora, too, exchanged smiles with the other teachers.

Dumbledore paused before continuing, as though carefully thinking of what he was about to say. He began quietly, but firmly.

"As you know, it has finally come to pass that Voldemort," he stopped as a few teachers sucked in their breath at the mention of the dreaded name, "has returned. Last year I was not privileged to have the support of certain members of the wizarding community regarding Voldemort's returning strength. This year, though, there will be full cooperation between all levels of the wizarding world. We at Hogwarts, also, will not have the certain," he paused, picking his words carefully, "restrictions that were in place last year."

Aurora noticed that Professor McGonagall sniffed very loudly at the mention of the word 'restrictions.' She had heard of Umbridge's role as "High Inquisitor" and was sure McGonagall was pleased to have won that battle.

Dumbledore went on, "I must ask you, as my colleagues and as my friends, to expand your role this year and to act, not just as teachers, but also as protectors of these children. Hogwarts is not immune to the long shadow that the Dark Lord casts, as we have learned in the past."

Again he paused, looking out over the long tables, seemingly lost in the thoughts of an old man. Then his eyes became clear again and he continued.

"As well, I would like you to answer all the questions the children may have about Voldemort, and the situation we all face. I have learned, at a great cost, that it is unwise to assume they are too young to understand. Or," he added, eye shadowed again, "to try and shield them from things they must see."

The circle of teachers was very quiet. Lupin was looking at the Gryffindor table, eyes hooded, remembering four young men who used to sit there. McGonagall was sniffing once again, although for a very different reason.

Then the spell was broken by the sound of carriages being drawn up outside the school, and childrens voicing ringing through the night air. Dumbedore nodded to McGonagall, who turned and marched out of the hall to meet the first years.

"Well it appears our young charges have arrived," Dumbledore said brightly, "may the feast begin!"  
  


***  
  


The teachers took their seats at the head table, Aurora ending up between Professor Binns and Snape, while Lupin was sandwiched between Hagrid and Professor Sprout. All the professors turned expectantly towards the doors as they heard the voices of their pupils becoming louder. Suddenly it was though a dam had been broken, students from second to seventh year swarmed in, running towards their house tables and yelling to each other...

"Oh no, I forgot my wand! Gran is going to kill me!"

"Have you heard? Lupin's back!"

"Hey Potter, still hanging around with Weasley and his dumpy family?"

"Harry! Ron! You can't get into a fight on the first day!"

"I heard Dumbledore blew him apart..."

"Cho, there's Harry.....No, just ignore him..."

The cacophony was silenced by a raised hand from Dumbledore, who pointed towards the doors of the Hall. McGonagall was marching in, a stool and the Sorting Hat in her hands, whilst all the first years trailed behind her, looking very embarrassed and nervous. She placed the stool down at the front of the head table, with the Sorting Hat on top of it. Its voice rang out clearly through the Hall, expressing its annual purpose and touching briefly on the importance of vigilance in the coming year. When it had finished McGonagall stepped forward and said in her crisp voice, 

"When I call your name, you will step forward and place the Sorting Hat on your head. Please remember that its decision is final; no whining on your part will help change its mind." 

Professor McGonagall began reading from her list, "Arthur, James." 

A dark haired boy, with a pleasant mischievous look on his face stepped forward and placed the Hat on this head. There was a moment of silence, and then "GRYFFINDOR." A loud cheer broke out from that house table, and "Arthur, James" was greeted by a crush of congratulating Gryffindor members. The sorting continued through "Chadwick, Mary," "Morris, Peter," "Tourney, Star," finally ending with "Xavier, Folder" being placed in Ravenclaw. Dumbledore stood up and raised his hands.

"Welcome, new and old students, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Before we dine on the delicious feast I know is awaiting us, there are a few items I would like to mention to you. As usual Mr. Filch wishes me to remind you that the Forest is off limits to..."

Aurora listened to the rules that had not really changed since her day, and which she had paid little heed to, often to her bad fortune. Her eyes began to wander out over the crowd of students, stopping when they reached the Gryffindor table. She gazed thoughtfully at a sixth year boy with a scar on his forehead. _So this is Harry Potter, he does look very much like James. Paler though and tired...Well anyone would be with Sirius and that prophecy hanging over them..._ Aurora noticed he was looking at Ginny Weasley, who was mouthing something to him. Harry smiled and mouthed something back, all the time running his hands through his hair, making it look a bit windswept. Aurora turned her eyes back to Dumbledore, who was concluding his short speech.

"I know you are all quite hungry, so without further ado, let us begin!"

Before all their eyes goblets filled, trays appeared in front of them, and plates become laden with delicious edible creations. 

Students and teachers alike chatted with each other. Remus and Hagrid seemed to be deep in conversation with each other, Dumbledore was talking pleasantly to Professor Vector, and the students continued to trade stories of their summers to each other. Stuck with two rather silent dinner partners, Aurora concentrated on the large plate of food in front of her, reflecting as she chewed on a piece of steak and kidney pie that the food at Hogwarts was vastly superior to that of St. Mungo's. Finally, after finishing off her dessert of Strawberry Fool, Aurora decided to try and make conversation with Snape and Professor Binns. Smiling at each of them, although she was rather annoyed with Severus, she said, "So, I suppose this is all old hat to both of you, being the experienced teachers that you are."

Severus seemed put out by this comment, he sneered at her and replied, "We are not all as ancient as Flitwick, Professor Knightly." He said, putting a sarcastic strain on the word 'Professor,' "Although some of us do have the experience necessary to navigate the halls of this building."

Aurora gritted her teeth, and turned to listen to transparent Professor Binns.

"Well my dear, as you can see, age is no longer a factor with me, I have solved the aging process! Although I do, of course, take an interest in the daily affairs of this life...Did you perhaps see the article in today's Daily Prophet about the goblin strike in Bulgaria? So like the one of 1567 in Romania when..."

Professor Binns proceeded to explain in great detail about the Goblin strike of 1567 that completely shut down the Romanian magical community. Aurora was rather glad of this distraction, it prevented her from speaking again to Professor Snape, who seemed to be content to sit and glare out at the crowds of students. 

After all the food seemed to be gone, and everyone was leaning back in their chairs, happily drowsy from the feast, Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Before I dismiss you all to bed, I would like to introduce you to our new staff members this year. I'm sure many of you will be happy to see Professor Lupin back as your Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor."

The minute Lupin's name was mentioned a huge roar went up from the house tables, especially Gryffindor, who stomped their feet and cheered the loudest of all, drowning out the silence that was coming from the Slytherin table.

"And," continued Dumbledore, "our new face this year is that of Professor Knightly, a former Hogwarts student, who will be your new Charms Professor while Professor Flitwick is on holidays. 

Aurora received a warm welcome from the students, especially from the male population, who seemed to think it a great event to finally have a young, female professor on staff. 

Dumbledore concluded, "I believe that it is time for us all to be getting to bed, so I will wish you all the best for a pleasant school year. Good Night! 

With that the students got to their feet, following the prefects to their house towers.


	4. Classes and a Night Meeting

**Classes and a Night Meeting**

Aurora Knightly woke to her first day as a professor at Hogwarts in a good mood. The first thing she saw as she rolled out of bed was the silver Directional that lay on her bedside table. Not only was she happy that she would be able to find her way around school today, but she was also (although she didn't want to admit it, _You have no time for entanglements of that sort!_) pleased that the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor had been so kind. Aurora knew Remus had few belongings, and even fewer Galleons, so his gift seemed especially generous. 

Walking into her bathroom/dressing room Aurora switched on the shower absentmindedly, as she pondered what to wear for her first day as a teacher. _Should we be very McGonagall, or should we add a dash of Bill Weasley (without the fang earring, of course)? Gray pants? Black skirt? Tailored robe? Standard robe? Does it all really matter?_ Concluding that likely it didn't, Aurora focussed on her shower. When she was done, she bundled herself up in a warmed terry bathrobe, wrapped her hair up in a towel, and walked over to her wardrobe. Opening it up she surveyed her clothes, and picked out a tailored white linen blouse, gray pants, and a standard robe. She dressed quickly, brushed her now dry hair, applied a minimal amount of makeup and surveyed herself in the full length mirror her mother had given her for her twenty-first birthday. What she saw was a girl in her late twenties with golden coloured hair that tended to be wavy, large green-grey eyes that looked out through very long lashes, an aristocratic aquiline nose, high cheekbones, and a little red mouth. During the summer a few freckles appeared on her nose, which tended to crinkle when she laughed. She was of average height, with strong shoulders and a trim figure. To a new acquaintance she would have been thought beautiful, but looking in the mirror Aurora sighed. The last months had caused her ruddy colouring to wane, her cheeks to become slightly sunken, and her clothes to hang a bit more limply around her than they used to. Still, she cut a striking figure that morning, and she couldn't help smiling at the Hogwarts crest that lay on her robe. Feeling slightly better than she usually did in the morning, Aurora moved to go down for breakfast, but a voice stopped her. 

"Well, that's as good as its going to get, I suppose," drawled a throaty female voice.

Aurora rolled her eyes at the ceiling, used to having her mirror talk to her.

"You know, I could smash you to smithereens with one well placed curse."

The mirror snorted, "I wouldn't if I were you, can't really afford seven more years of bad luck, can you?"

Having no suitable reply Aurora left the room. But not without looking in the mirror one last time and wondering idly if Professor Lupin preferred dark or light haired girls.

**Classes Begin**

After leaving the Great Hall from breakfast Aurora ran her fingers over the Directional in a figure eight pattern, said "Charms classroom" and followed its pulling motion until she reached her classroom. Just as she was about to open the door, she heard Professor Lupin's voice behind her.

"Good Morning, Aurora," he said, smiling as he beheld her in her Hogwarts robe.

"And good morning to you too, Remus."

"Did it work all right?" said Professor Lupin, nodding his head at the Directional.

"Perfectly! Thank you again, it's a wonderful little invention."

Hearing the sound of Aurora's class coming down the hall, Remus moved to hurry along to his own class. Talking over his shoulder, he called back at her, "Can you come to my office tonight around 8'clock? We can go over when I'll need you to teach for me and trade notes on the horrors of the first day."

Aurora laughed and called after him, "I'll be there...and good luck with your day!"

She turned towards her door again and stood at the front of her classroom just as the first of her students arrived. Looking at a piece of parchment in front of her, she saw that her first class of the day was with the sixth year Ravenclaws and Gryffindors. _Ah, Harry's class..._

Twenty-five students filed into her classroom, filling the rows of long tables that rose like bleachers on either side of her desk.

"Good Morning everyone," began Aurora,"I am Professor Knightly, your new Charms professor. As you know Professor Flitwick is taking a well deserved vacation, so I'll be taking over from him this year."

She looked out over her class and continued.

"Now, this year, as I'm sure you're all thrilled to hear, is when you will be tested at the NEWT level." 

The class groaned as they thought of the loads of work ahead of them. She noticed Ron Weasley mouthing something to Hermione Granger about homework notes while Hermione shook her and mouthed "no" back. Aurora went on

"I know you all did well on your OWLs last year in this class, so I'm sure you'll be fine this year." She smiled at them, "As long as you do the mounds of homework I plan to give out."

More groans came from the students, although they smiled to, thinking that the new Charms professor seemed OK.

"Right then," said Aurora, placing a pair of copper coloured, oval shaped glasses on her nose, and picking up a piece of parchment, "I thought I would give you an overview of what we are going to study this year, so that you'll know what to expect, and hopefully look forward to. Charms actually becomes, I think, a lot more interesting in the sixth year. We're going to start by studying Abicio charms, which allow us to make an object disappear from one place and reappear in a different place," she looked over her glasses and smiled, "very handy for making dungbombs disappear when Mr. Filch or your mother suspects you have them." 

The class laughed and some of them looked excited at this new idea for mischief.

"Then we're going to study the mysterious Cognatio or Blood charm, which involves making objects appear without the use of your wand...can sometimes be a bit painful..."

Some of the students looked a bit worried, but noticed that their Professor was smiling.

"Not to worry, I survived with only minimal damage. And then, what I am really looking forward to," she paused for dramatic effect, "is building our own model broomsticks, and learning the science behind the Firebolt."

This was greeted with gasps of delight and wide eyed happiness. Anything to do with Quidditch always seemed popular. 

After the class had quieted down and Ron had stopped muttering under his breath "Bloody hell, even Fred and George don't know what's behind the Firebolt!" Aurora carried on.

"As there are a few minutes left in class, why don't we start learning the Abicio charm. It's really a two part charm, which starts with a quick bit a levitation. I know you've all done this since your first year, but why don't we review it quickly. On my count please levitate the apple in front of you: one, two, _Winguardium Leviosa_!

All around the classroom feathers jerked, fluttered, and flew. Everyone seemed to have got the hang of it, although Hermione kept telling Ron that it was "WinguardiUM not WinguardiA."

"It looks like you're all masters at levitation, so let's try the harder part." 

Waving her wand in front of her, the words _Leviosa Abicio_ appeared in front of Aurora, glowing orange and waving slightly.

"These are the words you must speak, while at the same time levitating your object, making it disappear for a quick moment, and then making it appear somewhere else. Lets try the disappearing bit."

Slowly the whole class got the hang of it, as Aurora walked up and down between them, giving them little tips or moving their wrists to the correct position.

"Excellent! Now, pair up, and lets try making an apple disappear from your hand and appear in your partners. Neville, you and Hannah can pair up...Hermione please go with Dean...Harry, you and Cho-"

Aurora noticed that Harry and Cho looked rather stricken at this suggestions, as did their friends. Curious as to what could be the matter, but not wanting to create an awkward situation, Aurora quickly changed her mind.

"Actually, Cho why don';t you work with Seamus, Harry please pair up with Lee."

The class went fairly well after this, although Neville managed to land his apple on Hannah's nose, causing it to bleed rather badly. Calming him down and promising not to tell his Grandmother, Aurora realized the class was almost done.

"All right everyone, it looks like we're done for the day." 

Everyone got up to leave, but Aurora called them back with a laugh and a shake of her head.

"I may be new at this, but I do know that I have to hand out homework. I don't think a foot of parchment on the origins and uses of the the Abicio charm should be too painful. Please hand it in next class, and enjoy the rest of your day!"

Her sixth years tromped out in a good mood, dreaming up ways to send sparking fizzbombs up the robes of their fellow students.

Aurora sat down in her chair and let out a relieved sigh. _Well you got through your first class!_ Looking up at the sound of shuffling feet, Aurora saw that her first year students had arrived. They looked nervous and unsure of what to do, so she hurried over to greet them and get them seated, feeling a special kinship with them, for it was their first day, too.

** An Evening Meeting**

Stifling a yawn, Remus sat back in his chair and looked over his notes for the day. It had gone well, everyone seemed happy to be doing hands-on Defense again. _I wonder if it's because of Voldemorts return, or if they just like not having to read their textbooks? _He looked at the wooden bar that lay on his desk, and which told him when he had to be at his class, how long it was until dinner, and other time related information. He saw that it read "Ten Minutes Until Professor Knightly arrives." Remus jumped up from his squeaking chair, fully awake now. He walked over to a small mirror that hung over a cabinet. He looked in it, adjusted his tie, and straightened his robes, cringing slightly at their frayed edges. "Looking good tonight, Lupin," he said with a sarcastic grin at his reflection, "really sweep her off her feet, you will." He was surprised at himself for saying this. Professor Knightly was just a fellow professor who was doing him a favour by teaching for him when he was unable to. _ A smart, brave, beautiful professor...REMUS!_ A knock sounded on his door and he turned to answer it, putting on the calm face that everyone was used to. 

***

Aurora stood in front of her mirror, getting ready to go down to see Professor Lupin. She tried to convince herself that she was just tidying up so that she wouldn't appear overly disheveled in front of a fellow professor, but something in her subconscious was nagging her that is was more than that. She brushed her hair hard with a comb, as though it was its fault that her stomach was doing a strange little jumping dance. She decided not to change out of what she had worn all day, not wanting to make it look like she had put too much effort into getting ready, but she unbuttoned the top collar of her blouse so that it looked less sever, and undid the front of her robe, so that her normal clothes were not hidden underneath it. Then she applied a bit more makeup than was probably necessary for a meeting with a fellow teacher, and deciding enough was enough she told the Directional to take her to "Professor Lupin's office."

***

Opening the door to his office, Remus greeted Aurora, noticing that her hair waved softly around her face, and that her eyes seemed very bright and beautiful... He kicked himself mentally and tried to talk to her normally.

"So I see you've survived your first day!" he said, "How was it?"

Aurora sat down in the chair he offered her, "Well, I think overall it went fairly well, there was only one injury and I had to give out just one detention."

"To Draco Malfoy, per chance?" asked Remus knowingly,

Aurora smiled a bit savagely, "Yes, and I think I enjoyed giving it to him a little too much. His father and I were not the best of friends, you could say. But, how was your day?"

"Not bad, I only had to make three trips to Madam Pomfreys with students whose aim was a tab off." 

Aurora was going to reply when she realized she hadn't given Remus the Butterbeers she had brought with her.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I thought you might like a little liquid refreshment while we go over the schedule."

"Ah, thank you!" He raised his bottle,"shall we have a toast.?"

Aurora smiled engagingly , "All right, what shall it be?"

Lupin tilted back his head and thought, "How about 'Cogito sumere potum alterum'?"

"I have no idea what that means, but all right," she lifted her bottle, "Cognito sumere potum alterum."

They both took a sip of their Butterbear, then Aurora asked Remus, "What exactly did I just say?";

"I think I'll have another drink."

"I didn't bring anymore."

"No, that's what you just said."

Aurora laughed, "Where in Merlin's beard did you get that deep and meaningful sentiment?"

Lupin looked at her sideways, "Well as a matter of fact, I heard a wizard use it on a very pretty witch at the Hog's Head the other day. I thought it seemed appropriate."

Remus couldn't believe he had just said that. _Get a hold of yourself!_

Aurora was slightly astonished that he appeared to be...flirting with her. 

"Well," she said, smiling at him as warmly as she could, for he looked a little scared at what he had just said, "I'm sure she was very impressed."

He laughed, and decided it was time to get down to business before he did anything rash. He picked up a piece of parchment and passed it to Aurora, paying special attention not to brush her fingers as he did. 

"Here is the schedule of when I'll need you to teach. Of course," he added drily, "you could just as easily look outside and see if the moon is full."

"Ah, but what if there was cloud cover?" Aurora said teasingly.

"Just what I was thinking," he replied with a quick smile. "Now, for the first week I'm going to be covering the Patronus Charm. The Ministry won't admit the Dementors are completely out of their control, but I think this would be a good thing for the students to master first, in case they run into any." 

He looked at her to she if she agreed with him, but he was very startled to see she had gone ghostly pale, and had a very dead look in her eyes. 

"Aurora!" He jumped up from his chair and bent over her. Very gently he shook her shoulders and called her name again.

The moment Remus had mentioned the Dementors Aurora had felt a sensation of being dragged down, a coldness settled over her, and in her mind she saw a scabbed hand reaching for her....Then she felt warm hands on her shoulders and her name being called...

"Aurora!" repeated Remus, getting ready to summon Madam Ponfrey.

Aurora seemed to snap out of a trance, she jerked upright, bringing her face, accidentally, very close to Remus'.

"Are you all right?" Lupin said, not taking his hands off her shoulders.

"Mmm hmm," replied Aurora a bit shakily," I, ah, I think I'll just have another sip of Butterbear."

Remus moved away from her, walking to his desk and opening a drawer.

"Here," he said, passing her a piece of chocolate, "try this."

She bit into the chocolate, and tried to calm herself down. _Get a hold of yourself! He can't know..._ She finished up her chocolate, noticing that she felt much better from it.

"Thank you for the chocolate. Shall we continue?" Aurora said quickly, wanting to move on before Remus asked what had caused her sudden change.

Seeing as Aurora did not want to offer an explanation of what had occurred, Remus proceeded to show her the rest of his schedule, slightly confused, but not wanting to intrude on a private matter. At the back of his mind, though, an idea began to form...

"I think that takes us up to the Christmas break, then." said Remus, after about thirty minutes of going over his notes. "We can go over the rest of the year in January when I've ironed out exactly what I want to teach that term."

"Right, well I think that should be fine." said Aurora, seemingly back to her normal self. "Have you, per chance, talked to Dumbledore about the extra task he wants us to do?"

Remus shook his head, "No, he still hasn't approached me about it. Has he talked to you?"

"No, he hasn't said a thing. I guess he'll come to us in his own time. Have you any idea what he wants us to do?"

"Well," replied Lupin, frowning slightly, "I know Harry formed a secret Defense club last year, which was very successful. I rather suspect that Dumbledore wants to make it legitimate."

"Hmmm," said Aurora, interested, "Harry is quite the leader, isn't he?"

Remus smiled, "Yes, although I think at times he would like to melt into the background like everyone else. He can't help it, though, people look to him for guidance, not just because he was 'The Boy Who Lived,' but also because he seems to have very little fear of Voldemort. I just hope this year won't be too much for him...."

Aurora looked at Lupin's concerned face, and trying to cheer him up she said, "At least this year he has Quidditch, zooming around on a Firebolt can do anyone a world of good."

"Ah, I see I have a Quidditch fan in my office! Were you by any chance a member of the Gryffindor squad?"

"Yes," said Aurora, smiling as she remembered her old Quidditch days, "I was a Chaser."

"Wait a minute," said Remus, closing his eyes slightly in concentration, and then grinning,"you must have been on the legendary Charlie Weasley led team."

"Mmm hmm, I was," she said, and the added blushing slightly, "I was a bit of a tomboy back then. Sometimes I would forget I was a Chaser, and I would hit around a few Bludgers. Madam Promfrey was often busy after I had been playing."

Remus looked at her, laughing as he thought of her streaking across the Quidditch pitch with mud on her nose, the wind whipping her hair...Then he stopped himself as the picture became rather too appealing.

"We'll have to have a go sometime," he said, "I always enjoyed playing Keeper for James and Sirius when they practiced."

Because of his monthly transformations, Aurora realized that Lupin would not have been able to be on a team. _He has missed out on so much..._

"Yes, she said, titling her head mischievously at him, "I think it would be fun to score on you."

"And I, Ms. Knightly," he said equally as teasingly, "would very much enjoy blocking you."

"Well, we'll just have to see about that," she said, then looking at the clock she realized it was after ten."Oh Merlin! I had better be getting to bed, I hadn't realized it was so late."

Remus suddenly remembered her dazed state. "Would you like me to walk you to your room?" he said, a concerned look on his face.

"Oh," she said,"no, that's all right. I better let you get to bed yourself." In truth Aurora would have liked nothing better than to walk with him, but she didn't want him to think she was in any way unwell. _He can't know! There are more important things than having him walk you to your room..._Although at the moment she couldn't think what they might be.

"Well, all right then." Lupin said reluctantly, standing up from his chair and walking her to his door.

They stood in his doorway, unsure of how to say goodnight. He looked at her and said quietly, "Thank you again for teaching for me, I appreciate it a great deal."

She softly placed a hand on his arm, "Anything to help. Good night, Remus."

"Good Night, Aurora." 

She turned and began walking away. He wanted to call after her and tell her that if she needed anything, or was unwell, he would help her. But instead he turned around, closed his office door and walked to his room. 


	5. The New DA and Revelations

**The New DA and Revelations  
  
** The next three weeks continued well, Aurora became used to the students and they to her. Her only problem occurred with the sixth year class of Slytherins and Hufflepuffs. Normally the two houses in her classes got along well, but that was not the case with the sixth years. The problem, Aurora concluded one day as she sat rubbing her temples after a particularly trying class, was with Draco Malfoy. He seemed to believe that she, as a former Ministry Auror, was responsible for his fathers imprisonment, and took every opportunity to make her job miserable. At first Aurora tried to be understanding. His father's in Azkaban for being a Death Eater, almost the whole school dislikes him, and he can't beat Potter in any Quidditch game, she said to herself. After awhile though, she realized he was a chip of the old block, and began to punish him regularly for he blatant disrespect to her and the Hufflepuffs. She made him write a three foot long essay on the noble history of the Hufflepuff house after he told Hannah Abbott that Hufflepuff was a house of complete dimwits without a brain between them all. She had him clean out the infirmary bed pans after he smashed a glass vase over Ernie McMillian's head when they were practicing levitation, and today she had him stay for three hours of detention after he burned her desk to the ground. Aurora sighed again and lay her head on her newly repaired desk, realizing teaching could sometimes be very hard indeed. She closed her eyes, meaning to rest for just a moment....  
  
Mmm hmm, coughed a voice softly in front of her.   
  
Aurora shifted slightly in her sleep, but did not open her eyes.  
  
Professor Lupin stood in front of her, watching as Auror's back moved steadily up and down in time with her breathing. After he had wandered back up to his room the night of their meeting on the first day, Remus had sat lying in his bed staring at the ceiling and thinking...  
  
_You can't do this, Lupin, it wouldn't work....But she's so...NO! You must stop thinking about her...Is she sick? Can I help her...Yes, you can help her, by staying out of her life!....When she smiles I want to... Do you not remember what happens when the moon is full?....  
_  
His mind had continued to switch back and forth between extreme happiness and despair all night. He had awoken in the morning tired and disgusted with himself for even thinking that he might have a chance with Aurora. He decided on a policy of friendliness with her, but nothing more. It was no use trying to think of something he probably wasn't even allowed to have. It had been hard, but he thought he'd done fairly well. He spoke to her just as he would any other teachers, and at night, when thoughts of what might have been clouded his head, he focussed on simple things such as his lessons for the next day.  
  
Standing next to her, though, as she lay with her head on her desk, Remus had a hard time remembering his pact with himself. He wanted to reach out and brush away the piece of hair that was lying against her cheek. Quickly he clasped his hands behind his back.  
  
Professor Knightly? he repeated.   
  
she said, rubbing sleep from her eyes, and yawning. She opened her eyes wider and realized who was standing in front of her. Quickly she jerked upright.  
  
Professor Lupin! I seem to have dozed off for a few minutes..Is there something I can do for you? Aurora felt thoroughly embarrassed that he had seem her having a catnap, she just hoped she hadn't been talking in her sleep....  
  
As a matter of fact, Lupin replied,Dumbledore asked me if he could see us for a few minutes in his office.  
  
Oh, of course, she said, feeling her hair and realizing pieces were falling down around her face, um why don't you go along and I'll meet you there?  
  
All right, Remus replied, I'll tell Dumbledore you're on your way.  
  
After Professor Lupin had left her office, Aurora ran down to the nearest teachers lavatory, and moaned as she looked at her impression in one of the mirrors.  
  
Darn, she said under her breath, while looking at her wrinkled robe, and her hair that was falling out in little curls.   
  
Quickly she said, while pointing her wand at her hair. Then she fixed the wrinkles in her cloak, splashed some cold water on her face, and placed her glasses on her nose, trying to make herself look more like a professional teacher. With a last look in the mirror, she hurried towards Dumbledores office.  
  
As she walked quickly down hallways she reflected on Lupin's behavior over the past few weeks. He seemed to have made a special effort to be pleasant, yet very normal towards her. Sometimes, though, she caught him looking at her, and then hurriedly glancing away. On the surface Aurora was glad that nothing had happened between them. _You're not ready for something like that...the future is too uncertain...what if something happened to one of us? _But she couldn't forget how after she had said good night to him, she had gone to sleep not dreaming, for the first time in months, of a hood being drawn back....  
Reaching the entrance to Dumbledores office she put these thoughts out of her mind, wondering instead on what the meeting could be about.  
  
***  
Lupin knocked on the door to Dumbledore's office, and let himself in when he heard Dumbledore's voice say, Come in.  
  
Ah, Professor Lupin, greeted the Headmaster, waving his arm at a chair in front of his desk, please sit down.  
  
Thank you, sir, replied Remus, Professor Knightly asked me to tell you that she will be along in a few minutes.  
  
Dumbledore nodded his head, That's fine, in fact I had something I wished to tell you about, Remus.  
  
Lupin looked at Dumbledore curiously, Yes, Professor?  
  
Dumbledore looked down at his desk, riffling through some parchment that lay on it. As you likely know, I am a member of the International Confederation if Wizards. Recently, myself and the other members if the Confederation have been discussing the best way to fight this Second War against Voldemort. We began to go through some of our oldest records in an attempt to find out how we could create an International conglomeration of witches and wizards who would be able to fight Voldemort and his followers.  
  
Remus looked confused, But, I thought the Order of the Phoenix was formed for that purpose?  
  
Dumbledore sat back on this chair, Yes, indeed, I formed the Order those many years ago for that purpose. The Order will still be the best tool we have for fighting Voldemort, but I would also like to have international group of witches and wizard who are able to spread out across the area that Voldemort terrorizes. Sixteen years ago we were not as prepared as we are now, this time around I wish to take every precaution possible. Every site that witches and wizards populate will now be watched, any suspicious that Voldemort or his Death Eaters are in a certain area will be quickly followed up.  
  
Remus nodded, still not sure what this all had to do with him, I see, it sounds like an excellent idea.  
  
I hope it will be, replied Dumbledore, but I still haven't told you exactly what I wanted to speak with you about. He leaned up in his chair again, and looked at a piece of parchment. As we were going through these records, we found that there were many ancient, and admittedly barbaric, rules that would prevent us from hiring on certain witches and wizards, even if they were highly qualified. He looked at Remus over the top of his half moon spectacles, One of these archaic rules was this one. He handed Remus an old and browning piece of parchment., who read it with an increasingly sinking feeling.  


  
**_ International Confederation of Wizards of 1678  
  
May it be recorded that no creature possessing of the following features be allowed in any way to gain admittance to a league or army formed for the purpose of the protection for the Wizard World. For the safety of our high and noble World, we, the leading Wizards of our day, do believe these creatures to be without sufficient intelligent, moral values, and strength of character to be be trusted in the protection of our peoples.   
  
_**

Remus looked down the long list of creatures,' running his eyes along and until he came to the bottom of the list and read Then he looked down at the end of the page.  
  


**_May it also be recorded that the creatures called Vampires,' Knighthawks,' and Werewolves,' being as they are part human, shall not be allowed to marry or have children by a fully human witch or wizard under any cicumstances whatsoever.  
  
_**

Remus felt as though a door had been slammed in his face. He had often wondered if there were rules about marriages between werewolves and normal humans, but he had never bothered to look into it. He looked up at Dumbledore and handed him back the parchment. Trying to appear casual he asked him, How was it that I was able to join the Order of the Phoenix if this rule was in place?  
  
Dumbledore noticed Remus had not mentioned that second part of the decree. The law only applied to international societies that might have been formed, not to private ones.   
  
Seeing Lupin's troubled face he hurried to explain.  
  
Remus, he said kindly, I didn't show you this to upset you. In fact, this should be something of a celebration, for the rules are going to be changed.  
  
Lupin snapped his head up, and looked at Dumbledore. who continued.  
I would like to think that I belong to a more open-minded Confederation than the one of 1678, for we have unanimously voted to take werewolves off the list. I shouldn't wonder that your services will be in great demand now.   
  
Dumbledore got up from his chair and walked over to Fawkes, stroking the bird gently.   
  
Oh and, he added lightly, looking at Lupin from the corner of an eye, the last part is, of course, being changed as well.  
  
***  
  
Auror knocked softly on the door of Dumbledore's office, and like Remus, let herself in when she heard Dumbledore's voice beckoning her inside.  
  
"I'm so sorry I'm late, Professor, " apologized Aurora, after she had greeted him.  
  
"It's no trouble, my dear," he reassured her, "Professor Lupin and I had a few things to go over anyway."  
  
Aurora looked at Lupin, who seemed to be sitting very still in his chiar. He glanced up at her and said, "Hello, Professor."  
  
"Uh, hello Remus," replied Aurora, staring at him with a crease in her brow. What in _Merlin's name is wrong with him? He's sitting there like a stone statue...I hope he hasn't had bad news.._.She glanced at Dumbledore, who seemed to be enjoying watching them, for his eyes were twinkling and the corners of his mouth were twitching. Reassured that the Headmaster wouldn't look so pleased if something was the matter, Aurora took a seat beside Lupin.   
  
Seeing that Remus looked a bit fazed and that Professor Knighlty a little confused, Dumbledore thought it would be a good time to get the meeting started. Clasping his hands in front of him, he began.  
  
"At the beginning of the year, in fact before term began, I mentioned to both of you that, in addition to your regular teaching duties, I wanted you to perfrom an extra task. I know you, Remus, have heard about the secret Defense classes that were taught by Harry last year."  
  
Remus nodded, and Dumbledore continued. "But, Professor Knightly, perhaps we will need to fill you in on the details?"  
  
"Actually, sir," she relied, "I do know about the DA."  
  
"Ah, good then, I can jump right into what I would like to tell you. Although last years club was successful, it was not, in fact, allowed. This year I would like to start a Defense Against the Dark Arts club that is not only encouraged, but that is also taught by two highly experienced professors. I would very much like it you two would be those professors." He looked at them expectantly.  
  
Aurora looked at Remus, who nodded. She spoke for both of them, as Remus seemed to lost all powers of speech. "We would both be very pleased to start a Defense club, Professor. I think it's an excellent idea!"  
  
"Wonderful!" replied Dumbledore, indeed looking very happy, for more than one reason, "You two, of course, can work out the days for it to meet. I will make an announcement in the Great Hall at breakfast tomorrow, and have sign-up sheets posted in all of the common rooms."   
  
He paused for a moment, thinking, then went on, "Now, for the location. Do either of you know where the Room of Requirement is?"  
  
Remus looked at Dumbledore in surprise, shaking his head. He had thought he had known every inch of Hogwarts. He looked over at Aurora, expecting a negative response from her as well, but she was nodding her head.  
  
"Ah, well actually, Professor..." Her voice trailed off.  
  
Dumbdore smiled at her, "Ah yes, I often wondered if you had found it. You and Bill Weasley, wasn't it?"  
  
Aurora laughed a bit self-consiously, "Yes, the two carrot-tops."  
  
Remus looked from Aurora to Dumbledore, they seemed to be sharing some private joke. _What's this about Bill Weasley?  
_  
Dumbledore concluded the meeting, "Well, I believe that's all then. If there's anything you need, please just ask. I am quite looking forward to seeing what you two teach the children!"  
  
They all said their goodbye's, and Remus and Aurora stepped onto the moving circular staricase that took them out of Dumbledore's office.  
  
Lupin was still very quiet, and Aurora was tempted to ask him what was wrong. Instead she said, "Is there any time you would prefer to hold the meetings?"  
  
"Wha-?" Her jerked his head up, lost in thought, "Oh, right. Well, how about Monday evenings at 8:00 o'clock?"  
  
"Fine, why don't we meet their early next week, say about at 7:30? We can go over what to cover then."  
  
"All right, I'll let Dumbledore know in the morning."  
  
"Ok, "Aurora moved to walk away, "Good night then."  
  
"Good nigh-, oh wait!" He ran back after her, "I don't even know where to go."  
  
"Oh right, sorry!" Aurora flashed that deadly smile of hers. "Meet me at the large tapestry in the East Wing."  
  
He made a mental note of it, and bade her goodnight.   
  
***  
  
Strolling towards his room with his hands in his pockets, Remus Lupin whistled a song he had heard some seventh year boys singing. He wandered along the long corridor that looked on the grounds of Hogwarts, and stared at the dusky, purple sky. Looking out at the Forest and Hagrid's hut, with the Quiddtich pitch in the background, Remus felt for the first time in his life like everyone else. He had job prospects ahead of him, the future no longer seemed so dim, and best of all, he could ask the girl he admired very much out on a date. _Would she like Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade?...I could show her the Shrieking Shack... No wait, I could borrow Madam Hooch's Portkey to and take her to the coast! We could walk along the beach..._.With a smile on his face Lupin picked up his pace, feeling as though he was eighteen for the very first time.  
Much to Remus' disappointment he was unable to do anything about his new found freedom, because of a full moon that appeared in the sky the day after his meeting with Dumbledore. In his excitement he had forgotten he would be unable to teach the first DA meeting. Instead he prowled around his room frustrated, and sick with cabin fever.  
  
***  
  
For Aurora, though, her schedule picked up just as Remus' slowed down. Waking up she glanced down at the schedule Lupin had given her and realized she would be teaching two classes that day. "Holy Merlin," she said out loud to herself, "DADA, Charms, and the first DA meeting!" She dressed very quickly, putting on a soft purple v-neck sweater, black pants, and a tailored robe. Her hair was pulled back in a young-looking ponytail and with a quick flick of her wand a little bit of makeup lit up her light coloured eyelashes and lips. "Right," she said, glancing at the large pile of books in her hand, "Charms textbooks, Dark Arts textbooks, schedule..." Lugging all her materials, Aurora stepped out of her portrait hole, preparing for a very busy day indeed.  
  
***  
  
On her way to her first attempt at Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Knightly caught sight of Ginny Weasley talking with a gaggle of friends. Hailing her with her free hand, Aurora went over to talk to the youngest Weasley.   
  
"Ginny," she said, rather breathlessly from the slight trot she'd been moving at, "could I have a word?"  
  
"Oh, of course, Professor Knightly," she replied. "See you guys later," she called to Colin Creevey and Anne O'Toole. "Yes, Professor?"  
  
"Well, I happened to be looking at your Charms marks last night, " said Aurora, "and they are exceptionally good."  
  
Ginny tried to look modest, all the time blushing a little.  
  
"I was wondering if you'd consider moving up a year in Charms? It would mean you'd have to take your NEWTS a year earlier than planned, but I think you're up to it."  
  
Ginny's eyes widened slightly, and for some reason went even pinker. "Uh, ya, I'd love to go up a year!" she replied very enthusiastically.  
  
Aurora was a bit surprised at her quick decision. "If you like you can think about it for a couple of days. It would would a lot of extra work."  
  
"No," replied Ginny, "I'd really like to do it."  
  
All right then," Aurora pulled out a sheaf of paper from her stack of teaching supplies. "Here's a new schedule that Professor McGonagall drew up. Sixth year Charms is right after lunch."  
  
Ginny nodded and took the paper from Aurora, who realized that she had better be moving along.  
  
"I have to go, Ginny, but I'll see you after lunch."  
  
"Right, Professor, see you then."  
  
***  
  
The rest of the morning for Aurora was spent running between her own classroom and Lupin's, all the time trying to make sure she didn't teach Charms in Defense and vice versa. Sitting at her own desk after lunch Aurora looked up as the sound of voices. Walking to the front of her desk, she hopped up on it, swinging her legs gently as the sixth years poured in.  
  
"Ok, settle down everyone," Professor Knightly began. "Before we begin, I would like to welcome Ginny Weasley, who is joining us for the rest of the year."  
  
The class cheered, still a bit hyper after their lunch hour, and Ginny did a little mock bow.  
  
"Right, take out your wand please. We're going to continue tackling advanced Accio charms." She heard a few groans from the back rows. "Yes, Mr's Mitchell and Beck, they're not my favourite either, but we dont have much choice. They're standard on NEWTS." She noticed everyone looked a bit depressed at the thought of another day of calling various objects to them. To cheer them up she said, "How about if we make a deal? You endure one more class of Accio's and next week I promise we can strip down a Firebolt."  
  
That certainly perked them all up. Dean Thomas actually jumping up from his chair, arms raised in joy as though he had just won the Quidditch Cup. Lee Jordan started to talk about the perfect balance in every Firebolt handle, so that it took about two minutes for Aurora to calm them all down.  
  
"All right, all right, " she said, although she couldn't help smiling, "lets quiet down." She picked up her wand and hopped of her desk.   
  
"Everyone pair up and practice two second Accio's. I'll be coming around to watch each of you."  
  
They all began to pair up and as she walked along supervising them she saw Hermione hauling Ron over to be her partner. "But," he said, looking confused, "me and Harry were-"   
  
"Harry," hissed Hermione, still tugging Ron over to an empty spot in the middle of the room, "is going to be Ginny's partner."  
  
"But, why can't you be Ginny's partner? You know more than Har-" He broke of as Hermione interrupted him again.  
"Ron!" She looked like she might stamp her foot on the ground. "Would you please just practice!"  
  
Aurora looked over at Harry and Ginny, who were practicing in a corner, curious as to what was going on. Harry seemed to be showing Ginny in great detail how to flick her wrist properly, although Aurora knew for a fact that Ginny had already learned this. She wandered over towards them.   
  
"How are you two making out?"  
  
"Good," they said simultaneously. They looked at each other quickly, blushing.  
  
"Uh huh....well call me if you need anything," Aurora wandered over to watch Seamus and Luna, smiling to herself as she began to see what was happening between the "The Boy Who Lived" and the youngest Weasley.  
  
***  
  
The afternoon flew by in a whirl of classes just like the morning, and it seemed that in no time it was almost time for the first DA meeting to begin. Letting herself into the Room of Requirement, Aurora was disappointed that Remus wasn't able to be with her. She would have like to have told him of some of her adventures here. Being a few minutes early she surveyed what the room had laid out. It was well lit by tall candles along the wall, a few sets of soft mats were stacked up in a corner, and at the front of the room was a tall box, presumably for Aurora to stand on. The room also seemed to have grown larger than she remembered it, perhaps in anticipation for a large crowd. Aurora felt a pang of nervousness and wished again that calming Professor Lupin was there._ Just for professional help, of course...  
_  
***  
  
The Room of Requirement had been right to expand its walls, for almost one-hundred Hogwarts students crowded into it for the first meeting of the new DA. Standing up on her stack of boxes, Aurora said "Magnifius" and pointed her wand at her throat, magnifying her voice so that everyone could hear her.  
  
"Welcome, "she began, holding up her hands to quiet the boisterous crowd, "to the first meeting of the reincarnated DA!"  
  
Cheers rang out, along with a few rude remarks about certain members of the Ministry of Magic, and Aurora raised her magnified voice.  
  
"This is essentially an advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts class, but without those pesky things known as homework and exams."  
  
More cheers were heard, although Hermione looked a little disappointed.   
  
"Although he was unable to join us tonight, Professor Lupin will normally be your second instructor."  
  
The handful of Slytherin students who were in attendance sniggered at this, and pretended to howl at the moon. Aurora shot them a severe warning glance.  
  
"So, let's not waste anymore time. Tonight I will be teaching you the art of the Shielding Charm. Wands out everyone!"  
  
For the next hour Aurora taught them how to shield a curse, and block especially nasty hexes. Up until that time the students had only thought of Aurora as their friendly Charms teacher; nice, very pretty, but generally an ordinary witch. Tonight, though, as she stalked up and down between them, handing out advice, and throwing sample curses left and right, they saw her as she really was; an extremely talented Auror. They were especially impressed when, half way through the lesson, she gathered them all around.  
  
"Now, most of you likely think, "she said, eyes glistening, "that curses are mainly to be used on people. For the most part this is true. But, what do you do, for example, if your enemy suddenly erects a large brick wall in front of you?"   
  
Aurora said something softly and a huge brick wall appeared at the far end of the wall. Appreciative oohs and ahhs filled the room.  
  
She continued, "You could, of course, walk around it, but I would not recommend that. You enemy will be waiting to blast you the minute you turn the corner. You could, too, whack a hole in the middle of it, but once again your enemy will be prepared for you the minute your head pops into view. So," she said, grinning wickedly, "what would you suggest we do?"  
  
Immediatly an ethusiastic roar of "Curse it!" rose up. Next to Quidditch, cursing things into smithereens was always a favourite sport with Hogwarts students.  
  
Aurora nodded happily, "Shall I have a go then?"  
  
The students all agreed that she should. Moving them to the back of the room, Aurora threw her cloak off and faced the wall. _You realize you're showing of, don't you? Ya ya ya, but I haven't done anything like this for months, I'm getting tired of levitating feathers!_ Still, Aurora swallowed softly._ I really haven't done this for a long time..  
_  
She raised her wand, more confidently than she felt, and said "Layhana Levo."  
  
There was a horrendous crash and hundreds of bricks crashed down upon one another. The students erupted with hollers of delight, feeling that their Charms professor was a lot more interesting than they had originally thought.  
  
Pointing her wand at the pile of rubble, Aurora said "Repairus" and the bricks gathered themselves back up into a wall.  
  
"So, she said, having as much fun as they were, "would anyone like to try?"  



	6. Midnight Notes and Breakfast

** A Midnight Note**  
  
Yawning, Aurora lay back on her feather pillow, very tired from her busy day. She felt, though, like the old self she had thought was lost. Charms was all fine and dandy, but Defense Against the Dark Arts was where Aurora really shone. Although exhausted, she felt keyed up. She lay her cheek against her cool pillow and tried to calm down.  
  
Thirty minutes later she still was nowhere nearer sleep. Aurora looked out her window and saw the large full moon hanging in the sky, looking at it reminded her of Lupin. _He'll never be able to just sit and look at the moon like a normal person...He can't sit, maybe with a girl in his arms, and just stare at it, whispering things in her ear.._.For some reason this last thought made Aurora feel rather sad and jumping out of bed she put on her slippers. Making her way into the main room of her quarters, she shivered slightly, and grabbed a big, plaid blanket, wrapping herself up in it. Walking over to her desk, she picked up a piece of paper and a quill, and carried them over to one of the window seats. With the moon as her only light, she began to write.  
  
  
_Dear Remus -   
  
I thought I'd write you a quick note to let you know how the first DA meeting went. I missed having you, as did the students.  
_  
Aurora paused, talking quietly to herself "'I missed having you'...maybe a little too personal?" She decided that adding that the students missed him to made it less so.   
  
_ There was a large turnout - 97 hooligans in total! We worked mainly on Shielding Charms, and had a lot of fun cursing brick walls...much easier than having them curse each other, and less work for Madam Pomfrey! Harry, obviously, is very good, although I was pleasantly surprised at how many students are just about at his skill level. They must have a very good DADA teacher.  
_  
She stopped again, chewing thoughtfully on her lip, but didn't erase anything.  
_  
Next week, when you're there, we can probably tackle more offensive work. I didn't have the courage to deal with ninety-seven students cursing each other all at once! As it seem to be rather late, I will sign of for now. Hope to see you soon!  
  
_She signed the note simply not having the energy to decide between Yours Truly, or any number of other possible salutations. She folded the envelope in half, and scrawled Professor Lupin across the front of it. Aurora rose up from her window seat, groaning at her stiff joints, and walked over the her desk. Opening a drawer she pulled out a small, deep purple pouch, and took it, and the letter over to her fireplace. Opening the pouch she sprinkled the letter with some of the light green powder that lay inside of the bag. Almost immediately the letter sprouted small red wings. Aurora softly spoke the words, Remus Lupin to the letter, and flung it into the fireplace. It hovered for a moment, and then sped up the chimney. Yawning, Aurora walked to her bedroom, pausing to look out a window. Good Night, Professor Lupin, she said softly, and crawled back into bed.  
  
***  
  
Lupin was lying on a rug in front of his fireplace, dozing on and off, when something hit his nose. _What in Merlin's name? _He jerked upright, and saw, lying in front of him, a letter. It was on light blue paper, had small red wings fluttering on its side, and his name written across it in a flowing script. Remus placed a paw on it, which caused the red wings to dissolve away, curious as to who would be sending him letters in the middle of the night. Using his paws and teeth, he managed to get the letter open, and glancing at the bottom of it, his stomach gave a little jolt when he saw who the letter was from. He read it through quickly first and then slowly again, digesting every word. _She missed me at the meeting!...Oh course, that could mean she just missed having a fellow teacher there, not me in particular.....But then again she could have missed me....She thinks you're a good teacher! And, old man, she hopes to see you soon!'_ Remus read the letter a few more times, then lay his head down near it, his breathe making it flutter softly as he drifted off into a sleep filled with with dreams more pleasant than he had had in a very long time.  
  
** Breakfast **  
  
A few days later Aurora sat eating her breakfast in the Great Hall, all the time scowling heavily at the letter that lay in her hand._ Stupid, stupid fools! I'll go to their cursed hearing the day Dumbledore uses a self-spelling wand! _ She flung the letter back on her pile of mail, still seething with rage until she happened to come upon a letter addressed to her in familiar writing. _Sigourney!_ Aurora opened the letter, written on bright crimson parchment, from her younger sister, twenty-six year old Sigourney Knightly.  
  
_Darling!_  
_If you are even reading this letter I will be amazed! Don't get mad now, but father refused to let me use Bogart, every bit of correspondence has to go through his stupid old owl. He says that this is for increased protection against You-Know-Who, but of course it's just because he doesn't want any of us to write to you! But we've fooled him, the old humbug. My personal CB has taken matters into his own hands. He gives Father all that rubbish about how you've gone to the dark side etc, etc, but really he sends the letters to you himself! So, when you write me back, please send it to my FIANCEE. Yes, you did read that correctly! My hand is now adorned with a sparkling little emerald, date to be announced!! Mr. and Mrs. W have been wonderful, and Mother is over the moon. Father...Well lets not talk about him.   
You'll be happy to know that the theatre is going great guns (Mother was trying to explain what exactly a gun' was the other day. Apparently it's some kind of killing device...and I always thought Muggles were so tame!). We are staging a series of Muggle plays right now, using only their techniques! Everyone gets a great kick out of the funny things they use. Of course we're a little more used to them, but you should see the laughs we get when a telephone is on set, or when we use ropes to pull up the curtain! Next weeks production is called A Streetcar Named Desire, and I've convinced my FIANCEE (I can't help the capital letters!) to be in it! So now he goes around yelling all day, very amusing....although if he did it at work I'm not sure that the goblins would be too happy!   
Enough about me. I want to know how my big sister is feeling! Yes, I know, you don't like to talk about it. But as your sister (and I hope, your best friend) I think I am entitled to know. So please tell me. If not, I will force you to be in our next Muggle play! (It's The Producers and Sky is directing. She is an absolute jewel!). I hear that Mr. R.L Lupin is back as Dark Arts professor. How is he? Some of the girls have told me he's rather delicous.....A tortured soul (which happens to be in a rather nice body) in need of some care and attention....   
I better go, my FIANCEE has just arrived and I must go greet him. You know, you ought to fall in love, it's really quite wonderful.  
Your sister and LOYAL friend,  
Sigourney  
PS. Fudge was here again the other day. I refused to even look at him.  
_   
Aurora finished reading the letter, feeling much better. Her raven haired sister was one of the few persons Aurora really talked to much any more, and a letter from her was always welcome. Sigourney was the actress of the family, a social butterfly and now soon to be married. _My baby sister, married! Mother will be in heaven with a wedding to plan..... Oh, I have to get a gift for Sig...Merlin, I wish I could go home to see her..._

Aurora was beginning to feel a bit depressed again, when she looked up and saw Professor Lupin coming into the Great Hall. He looked tired, his shoulders were stooped a bit, there were dark circles under his eyes, and he was very pale. Still he stopped to talk to the students, smiling even at the Slytherin table. As he walked towards the teachers table Aurora had to agree with Sigourney that there was something about him that made you want to look after him. _A little of Madam Veena's Fern's Juice would really be very good for him. Oh, and little drop of Worm's Root...Oh for Merlins' sake, you're not his wife, you silly girl! _ By now Remus had made his way to the head table, and taken a seat beside Aurora.  


Professor Lupin, it's good to have you back! Aurora greeted him, perhaps a bit too enthusiastically. _He's only been gone for four days, Knightly!_   


Hello Professor Knightly, he replied, feeling much better just looking at the Charms teacher. Defense a little too much for you was it?  


Ha! Not in the least, compared to making apples levitate, the Unforgivable Curses were a walk in the park.   


Uh huh, well maybe we should trade jobs then.  


Oh no, she replied, with a shake of her golden hair, you're far to popular to be replaced. All I heard when you were gone was Professor Lupin lets us do this' and Professor Lupin always say this.'  


Remus laughed and shook his head, although it pleased him that he was well liked. He noticed that she had a Daily Prophet sitting in her pile of mail. Changing the subject he nodded at it, Anything interesting in the Prophet today?  


I haven't looked at it yet. You can have it, if you want She handed him the wizardry worlds main source of news.  


Remus glanced over the first page and then turned to the second page where he saw a headline that caused him to glance sharply at Aurora. Another Unexplained Dementor Attack screamed the headline. He hurriedly read the first paragraph.  


_In a report unconfirmed by the Ministry of Magic, three Dementors were reported to have attempted to kiss an unidentified person. Witnesses say the Azkaban guards tried to Kiss the female victim sometime between 2:00 - 3:00am on Sunday morning. The attack occurred in Ipswich, near the mansion home of...._  


Remus broke off reading and, trying to keep Aurora's attention away from himself, he slowly drew his wand out of his robe pocket. Raising it just above the top of the table, he said Abeo Articularis and the offending article changed into a harmless advertisement for Love Potions by Patilla Fodoria. Remus breathed a silent sigh of relief, remember what had happened to Aurora the last time he had mentioned a Dementor in her presence.  


Unaware of what was occurring beside her, Aurora turned her head to look at Lupin. So, what earth shattering news has the Prophet reported today?  


Remus turned the pages of the newspaper, Mmmm nothing much...Oh wait, here's something. Aurora leaned over his arm as he read her the headline, Hogwarts Alumni Wins First Pro Game.   


It's Oliver Wood! Aurora said, looking at the moving picture beside the article. It showed the beaming Scot being flown around the Puddlemore United Quidditch pitch on the shoulders of his teammates. Talking mainly to herself, she said , I thought Bingo had said he was going to keep Wood on the reserve team until last year. I wonder if Fa- She broke off as she realized Remus was staring at her with an amused expression on his face.  


You seem very up on the details of the Puddlemore, Professor.  


she said, focussing on the plate of breakfast in front of her, I must have read it in the Quibbler.... Her voice trailed off.  


Lupin doubted very much that she had. The Quibbler was known for writing such articles as Krum Says He Isn't Dating Natalia or 100 Most Beautiful Quidditch Players, but they rarely printed any news of note. He let the subject drop, though, as Aurora seemed more interested in eating her breakfast than disclosing where she had come across her inside knowledge of Puddlemore United.   


A few minutes later, Aurora spoke up, sounding pensive, You know, Remus, I think I ought to have been a Quidditch player.  


He raised his eyebrows, I didn't know you were that good.  


Oh, no, I didn't mean that I_ could_ have played. I just think I would have been less, she paused, searching for the right word,   


For a few seconds Remus didn't say anything. He saw she was absentmindedly fingering an envelope that bore the seal of the Ministry of Magic. And, for the first time, he noticed the small dark circles under her eyes, and the tense expression around her lips.   


he said finally, I expect that at this moment, if you were a Quidditch player, you would be eating breakfast in your million Galleon mansion, with more Firebolts than you could every use, preparing for a game in which a million adoring fans would be screaming your name. And likely you'd wish you were a teacher at Hogwarts, eating breakfast in the famous Great Hall, he added the last part quickly, with the illustrious Professor Lupin.  


She turned her head, and looked at him, taking in his own tired eyes, and his understanding expression. Well you know, she said softly, I think I really would much rather be sitting here talking to the illustrious Professor Lupin, instead of listening to all those adoring fans..  


Remus looked at her hastily, and realized she was completely serious. He didn't take his eyes away from hers, and for a few moments they didn't move. In those short seconds something passed between them, a feeling they had been trying very hard to hide....Then a soft tinkling of bells filled the Great Hall, announcing the start of another school day. They both jerked slightly, looking out at the room, as though surprised they were still there. Aurora grabbed her mail, and stood up. She looked down at Lupin.  


Well, I, uh I have to be going... Aurora said, feeling oddly warm.  


Remus stood up quickly, and looked down at the girl standing very close to him.   
Right, uh, you, you have a nice day, Professor Knightly...Aurora... He wondered if he had tied his tie too tightly that morning, it seemed to be choking him.  


Yes you too.... she paused awkwardly, Remus..could I have my paper back?  


Your paper...? _Her Prophet, you idiot, give her the Prophet! _ He thrust the paper in her direction, speech failing him.  


Thanks...Bye then.. She turned slowly to go.  


Lupin managed to say goodbye, and he watched her walk down the Hall towards the main doors. _ What in Merlin's name just happened! She did just say wanted to be talking to me? TO ME?! Calm yourself down, you've got to go teach a class. Merlin, but her eyes.....How's a person supposed to teach when they feel like this? All I want to do is run down after her and gather her in my arms._  


Aurora herself was having a hard time getting to her own class. She could feel Lupin's eyes on her back as she walked out of the Great Hall, which seemed to have grown a lot longer than it normally was_. Oh my Merlin, there is no way I can walk out of here, my knees are simply not going to hold me up! This is absolutely ridiculous, why do I want to run back to him? Knightly, would you get a hold of yourself! Don't think of the way he looked at you...Oh Merlin, I think I'm going to have to sit down..._  


Both Aurora and Remus were so caught up in their own disturbing thoughts that they failed to notice the Headmaster and Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts eating their own breakfasts at the long teachers table. As Professor Lupin left the Great Hall, Dumbledore looked down the table at Hagrid, who nodded his head, a small smile visible through his great beard. Dumbledore smiled slowly back and nodded his head in return The both sat back in their chairs, a satisfied expression on their faces.


	7. Teaching Together

**Chapter 7**

A few days after Aurora received her sister's note, she sat at her own desk writing Sigourney a reply. She took out a deep blue piece of parchment, stared out the window for a moment lost in thought, and then began to write.

_Greetings Baby Sister!_

_ How can I write 'baby sister' when you are soon to be married!! I am so happy for you! I wish I was there so we could dance and scream and be completely crazy together! I feel rather smug about the whole thing, if it hadn't been for that night in the R of R...well you might not have that emerald winking on your finger. So, I shall just sit here and take credit for the entire thing! Have you begun dress hunting? Please Sig, whatever you do, don't wear what Arianna wore at her wedding last year. I am still having nightmares about that dress...Or rather the lack of it. Have you decided on what sort of wedding? Evening? Afternoon? I've always fancied an evening wedding myself...Guests assembled under white tents, fairies flittering by with little candles, leaving for your honeymoon by the light of the moon..._

Aurora paused for a moment, scratched out the word 'moon' and replaced it with 'stars.'

_ Under fear of appearing in one of your productions, I will tell you how I'm feeling. Overall, better than to be expected! No sign of Fudge, of course. He wouldn't dare appear near Dumbledore._

_ Teaching Charms has been wonderful, most of the students are very easy to teach (if Draco Malfoy would just Disapperate to Siberia my job would be much easier). Here's something you will like: Harry Potter and Ginny seem to be something of an item! I'm not sure if her parents know, though, so don't mention it when you see them._

_ Yes, I do know Professor Lupin. He is a very good Defense teacher._

Aurora rolled her eyes at herself, and scratched out the last sentence. She began again.

_Yes, I do know Mr. R.J Lupin. He and I are teaching a Defense club together._

Professor Knightly groaned in frustration and erased another line. _Why is it so hard to write about a fellow teacher!_

_ Yes, I do know Remus Lupin. Actually, he and I are teaching a Defense club together, and have become fairly good friends. I feel so sorry for him, the poor fellow seems to have lost everything in his life._

_Now, soon-to-be-married-little-sister, I have a favour to ask of you. I need to borrow your Firebolt! If it's too much trouble, don't bother, I don't want you getting into hot water with Father! But, if you can charm your CC into mailing one of yours to me for a little while I would be most grateful! I promised my sixth years I would strip one down for them, and I don't have mine with me._

_ Oh, bye the way, has Father been messing with the Puddlemore roster again? I saw that Oliver wasn't on the reserve team anymore Has Sky mentioned anything to you? Bingo will be furious if Father starts butting in again!_

_ I must sign off for now, Professor Lupin and I are teaching DA tonight, so I best go change out of my teaching robes._

_ Your loving, and always grateful sister,_

_ Aurora_

Aurora hopped up from her desk, put her letter into an envelope and laid it on her desk ready to be delivered to the Owlery. Walking into her bedroom, she flung off her cloak, and stripped off her normal teaching clothes. Quickly she changed into an outfit that allowed her more ease of movement than her normal teaching clothes did. It was a shorter robe than normal, pants, tall boots, and a fitted white blouse. After brushing her hair and pinning it up, she surveyed herself in her mirror. She turned around and looked at herself from the back, then the side, and then the front again. She scowled at her reflection, "Oh for Merlin's sake, you're teaching a class with him, not going on a date." Aurora marched over to her desk, picked up the letter to her sister for mailing, and stepped purposely out of the portrait hall, trying very hard to not look back at the mirror to see if her hair was just right.... 

** Owlery Memories**

At that moment Professor Lupin was in search of Aurora. He wandered along corridors, looking into deserted classrooms, and occasionally, sending students back to bed. Walking down a hall, he saw the entrance to the Owlery and a light on inside. He groaned to himself. _Probably filled with teenage hormones in overdrive._ He quickened his pace, and opened the door to the tall room that was filled with owls of every colour. He stepped past Hedwig, Harry's owl, patted her on the head, and turned the corner, only to run head on into - 

"Aurora!" Remus said, jumping back about two feet.

"Remus! Merlin, you scared me!" She blushed in spite of herself. "What are you doing here?" 

"Just checking for any students out of bed, if I remember correctly this used to be a favorite meeting place for couples wishing for a little er.." It was his turn to blush slightly, "privacy."

"Ah yes, " replied Aurora, flashing a knowing smile, "I remember it well."

"Oh really?" he said, cocking an eyebrow at her.

Aurora turned an even deeper shade of red, "Well what I mean is, I remember other people coming here.. 

"Uh huh," he said, unconvinced. 

"Don't look so smug, Professor Lupin, I imagine you had your own forays down here."

He just laughed and shook his head. "We'd better be getting to our meeting, don't want to keep the children waiting."

They walked out of the Owlery together, Aurora still looking at Remus with a mischievous grin on her face. "You didn't answer me, Remus. To ashamed of all the broken hearts you left behind, are you?"

Remus shook his head, laughing, "No, that was Sirius' job. I got stuck doing his homework while he and James had all the fun."

Aurora looked quickly at Remus as he mentioned of his old friends, but he didn't seem upset. "So you were the scholarly one, were you?" 

"I got my homework done," he said, smiling, "I didn't say I did it well."

By this time they had reached the entrance to the Room of Requirement. Aurora showed Remus how to get in and they stepped inside.

"So this is the mysterious Room of Requirement, " Lupin walked around the room as he talked "does it really provide the occupants with everything they need?"

Aurora nodded, "Everything...well within reason. It won't give you a thousand Galleons...Bill Weasley and I tried it, with no luck."

Remus frowned to himself. _ Bill Weasley again! What is it with her and that long-haired..._ Remus stopped himself from calling the oldest Weasley an uncomplimentary name. Trying to keep his voice light he said, "So are we in agreement about what we're going to cover tonight?"

"Yes, I think that's fine. You're going to the the attacker, right?"

"Well, " Lupin tried not to look overly concerned, "it's whatever you want to do." He didn't really mean that, though. _Merlin, don't make me attack her! Dumbledore said she was so sick...what if I hurt her in some way?.._.

Aurora looked at him as he wandered aimlessly around the room. She wasn't overly enthusiastic about having him be the aggressor in their demonstration either, even though she had suggested it. Although she hadn't had any problems at the last DA meeting, she was worried about what might happen when she tried to defend herself against another person._ I've got to try, though. I have to see if I can do it..._ "Yes, I think we should do it that way."

Remus turned towards her, wanting to ask again if she was sure, but at that moment the doors opened and the students began to arrive.

***

It took about fifteen minutes for the room to fill up with students, and about another five to quiet them all down. Remus could see that they were in for a boisterous night. He looked over the room, caught Aurora's eye and shot her a questioning glance. She nodded back, and he walked to the front of the room to begin the meeting. 

"Welcome everyone to another meeting of the second DA." Applause and whistles filled the room. Aurora stood off to one side, very near the Slytherin contingent. _Just one mocking howl Malfoy and I'll curse you from here to Azkaban._

Remus continued, "Although I wasn't able to be here last time (Just one sound Malfoy...) I heard you all had an excellent time." He paused as the students loudly cheered Aurora, who smiled at them. "Hopefully I will be able to keep up the standard that you are used to."

Aurora was thankful that the students gave him a loud round of applause, she wanted his first meeting to go well. 

Lupin raised his voice. "Let us begin then. Professor Knightly and I have decided that tonight you will learn the Nare Ligare spell. I think the best way for you to understand it is by watching Professor Knightly and I demonstrate it to you."

Aurora walked towards the front of the room, shooting Malfoy one last warning look, and climbed onto the long table that stood about four feet off the floor at the front of the room. Facing each other from about twenty feet apart, Aurora and Remus both took off their robes, handing them to two wide-eyed first years that were standing nearest the front.

"All right, " Remus said, "is everyone ready?" He wasn't really addressing the students but rather was looking at Aurora with a nervous expression on his usually calm face. He was still terribly afraid that he would hurt her in some way, but Aurora didn't seem overly concerned. In fact, he could have sworn that she had just winked encouragingly at him... 

Remus cleared his throat, "Right, I am going to be the attacker, while Professor Knightly is going to be the victim." He and Aurora took up their positions. He raised his wand, and very clearly said, "Nare."

Instantly, a white light shot out of the end of his wand, lifting Aurora off the floor and suspending her body in mid-air, as though she were hung by a string attached to her stomach. All the students gasped appreciatively. 

"As you can see," Lupin explained, "Professor Knightly is now at a distinct disadvantage, it is far harder for her to hit me with an counter curse from her precarious position...especially if I do this." He pointed his wand at Aurora, and said "Ligare."

Aurora's body began to slowly turn over, increasing speed when Remus spoke the word, "Firmus." 

Watching Professor Knightly hanging in mid-air, spinning dangerously around, Remus hastily said, "Finite Incantatum" and she stopped turning and landed lightly back down on the ground. "That," he said, "is the basic Nare Ligare. Death Eaters will often use it if they can't disarm an opponent, it is actually easier to suspend another witch or wizard than it is to take their wand away. As well," he said, grimly, "they take pleasure in spinning their victims like that because it confuses the victim and makes them extremely dizzy and more susceptible to addition attacks."

All the students looked serious, their minds forming pictures of Death Eaters laughing while their prey hung, dizzy and confused before them.... 

Aurora broke the silence, "Now, how about we show you the counter spell?"

The students nodded, perking up at the thought of what Professor Knightly might show them.

"This time," she continued, "I will defend myself against Professor Lupin. We will pretend that he has already been successful in suspending me and that I must defend myself from that position."

The two teachers took their positions, Aurora concentrating harder this time. _You know you can do this....it's Remus standing there...he won't hurt you.._

Pointing his wand at his Aurora, Lupin muttered, "Nare," and once again Aurora hung above the table. This time, though, she didn't lie still, twisting herself quickly around so that her head faced him, Aurora said loudly, "Expelliarmus!" Red light shot out of the end of her wand. Hastily Remus blocked the spell, and flung another back at her, "Firmus!" Aurora's body began to spin again, but she managed to point her wand at Remus as she rotated. "Abicio!" The spell hit Lupin firmly in the chest, and flung him against the wall behind him, breaking his concentration on Aurora and releasing her from her suspended state. She fell hard down against the table top, and Remus heard the whoosh of her breath leaving her lungs as she landed. Aurora lay there for half a second, ignoring the pain in her chest, and arm,_ I actually did it! I hit him!...Oh Merlin, what if I hurt him!_ She scrambled quickly to her feet, only to find Remus right by her side.

"Are you all right?" He asked, visibly concerned. 

She nodded her head, not wanting him to notice that she had hurt her arm when she fell, but looked worried as well, "Are you ok, though? I didn't mean to hit you so hard, I haven't done that in awhile...." Her voice trailed off, and he hastened to relieve her anxiety.

"I'm fine," he smiled at her troubled face. 

She tilted her head and looked at him, as though trying to decide whether or not to believe him. They heard a rustle of cloth behind them, and suddenly remembered the large body of students that were watching them curiously.

Aurora quickly turned and faced the students, snapping back into professor mode. "Now, why don't you all pair up and practice this yourselves. There are mats over in the corner that you can use."

Remus and Aurora jumped off of the table, dodging the mats as they flew into the hands of the various students yelling, "Accio Mat," wandering off in opposite directions to assist their students. 

***

The students practiced the Nare Ligare spell for almost two hours. As Aurora walked between the groups, she intently scrutinized their progress. She was more serious this meeting, less spirited, and very aware of the other professor who was in the room. She couldn't help herself, but she kept sneaking glances at Professor Lupin. _Don't look...you looked. You have no self-control do you? You're supposed to be teaching the students how to deal with life and death situations, and all you can do is look at Remus._ Aurora wrenched her eyes away from him, and tried to focus on Neville and Seamus, who were practicing in front of her. Seamus was hanging only two feet of the floor, and spinning very slowly, but was having no luck in hitting Neville with any counter spell. Aurora forgot Lupin for a minute and walked over to the pair.

"Neville," she said, "can you let Seamus down for a moment? I want to show him something."

"Sure, Professor." Neville slowly lowered Seamus to the mat beneath him. 

Aurora walked over to Seamus, kneeling beside him on the mat, "How are you doing there, Mr. Finnigan?"

Seamus shrugged and looked embarrassed beneath his swarm of freckles, "Can't seem to do it Professor, I get too dizzy."

Aurora furrowed her brow, trying to think of a way to help, "Seamus, you're dads a Muggle, right?"

The Irish boy nodded, "Ya, my moms a Witch, but my dads a Muggle."

"Ah ha, I thought so, " Aurora stood up, and motioned Seamus to follow. "Seamus, have you ever seen a Muggle dance called a ballet?"

He snorted, "You mean that thing where girls dance around in those pink skirts, and the guys wear tights?"

Although Neville had no idea what his friend was talking about, his nose scrunched up in obvious disgust.

Aurora couldn't help laughing, she imagined Seamus' Muggle father was strictly a football kind of a guy. "Yes, that's what I mean. And although it's not everyone's cup of tea, it does have a feature that we could use. Do you know how the ballerinas manage to never get dizzy?"

Seamus shook his head in horror at his Professor, appalled that she might think he had ever watched such a ridiculous spectacle.

"Well," she replied, trying not to laugh at the look on both the boys faces, "They have a special way of turning. Watch." 

Aurora stepped away from the boys, and spun around, keeping her eyes focussed on them until the last second, when she whipped her head around. "You see, they move it only at the last second, which keeps them from getting dizzy. We do the same thing with the Nare Liagre spell. Why don't you try it again, but this time don't let your head spin with your body."

Seamus stepped uncertainly back onto his mat, and Neville took up his position. Aurora nodded to him. "Nare Liagare!" Seamus rose up, and began to spin, trying to do as his teacher had instructed, but not having a lot of luck. 

Aurora nodded encouragingly, though, "Try it again." 

***

As Aurora tried to explain the finer points of the pirouette to Seamus, Remus was watching Harry carefully. He stood off to one side, observing as Ron and Harry practiced in a corner of the room, and frowned slightly at what he saw. Ron seemed to be doing all right, for he had Harry lifted of the ground and was turning him over at a good clip. Harry, though, was not having a good night, he kept trying to knock Ron of his feet, but his counter spells were flying in all directions. Lupin walked over to them, dodging a stray curse that Harry had meant for Ron. 

Coming up to stand next to Ron, Lupin asked, "How are you two doing tonight?"

Ron kept his concentration on Harry, but sounded excited as he spoke, "Really good, Professor. Harry's been spinning so fast he hasn't even been able to hit me once," He smirked and jerked his head to his left, "He keeps getting Ginny instead." 

Remus looked past Ron to see Hermione and Ginny standing to the left of the two boys, looking a bit harassed. At that moment Harry, who was still turning round and round, tried to hit Ron, but the red light that erupted from the end of the wand took a sharp turn to the left, and hit Ginny inside. She crashed down onto her mat with a thud, causing Ron to lose his own concentration and drop Harry as well. It seemed Hermione had had enough. 

"Oh for goodness sake, Harry," she said, shaking her head furiously, "would you stop hitting Ginny!"

Remus looked at Harry, who sat on his mat running a hand through his hair and looking embarrassed. "I didn't mean to, Hermione," he said, in an strained voice, it just keeps happening. Ron's probably spinning me too fast."

His friend took this as a personal insult, "I'm supposed to do it fast, Harry! Just because you can't do your end of it doesn't mean I'm doing it wrong."

Remus looked at the strained faces of all four of them and decided it was time to intervene. Lightly he said, "Ron, why don't you go work with Hermione and Ginny for awhile. I'll practice with Harry."

Lupin knelt beside Harry on his mat, as the two Weasleys and Hermione walked off to another part of the room. Softly he said, "What's wrong, Harry? Is your scar hurting?"

Harry shook his head, "No, it's fine. I don't know what's wrong, I am trying to concentrate!" His face took on an annoyed look as he glanced in Hermione's direction.

"Maybe you're trying to hard," Remus said kindly, "you know, you don't have to be able to do everything perfectly."

Harry snorted, "Yes, I do. I'm the one who started DA. Everyone thinks I can do anything."

For a moment Lupin didn't say anything. He sighed to himself and wished Sirius was there....or more importantly, James. 

"Harry," Lupin said quietly, "it is true that most people expect more of you. How could they not? You've survived attacks by Voldemort more times than anyone else. But," he added, "your friends are likely only concerned about you. Defense in your best subject, " He smiled at Harry, "they naturally think it's odd that you're having trouble tonight. I bet if you made a mistake in Potions they wouldn't think twice."

Harry finally smiled, thinking of all the blunders he'd made in Snape's class.

Remus continued, "Harry, there's nothing you can do about what other people think of you. I wish I could tell you that it will get better, but it likely won't. Just try and be your normal self." Lupin stood up, and Harry followed him, listening as Remus continued to talk. "Why don't you do back to practicing with Ron now. And Harry," he added, smiling drily, "I wouldn't worry too much about the Nare Ligare spell...I've never been very good at it either, that's why I had Professor Knightly do it tonight."

Harry eyes widened in surprise, and he laughed, "Ok, I'll give it another try." He turned and began to walk away, but turned back and said quietly, "Thanks, Professor Lupin...."

Remus nodded kindly at him. He watched as the young man walked over to his friends, smiling apologetically to them, and they to him. Lupin began to walk between the other students again, giving them tips and advice as he did...but also watching the other professor in the room. Aurora was standing talking to Lavender Brown and Terry Boot, and Remus frowned slightly as he saw that she was rubbing her right arm gingerly. _ You idiot! You dropped her too hard!_ He looked at his watch, and saw that it was about time for the meeting to end. Coming over to stand beside Aurora, he said, "Do you think we should finish up soon?"

Looking at her own watch, her eyes widening in surprise at the time, Aurora said, 

"Yes! I didn't realize it was so late. Do you want to dismiss everyone?"

Lupin said he would, and walking to the front of the room, he raised his voice over the noise of the room. "Can I have your attention everyone." He paused as ninety-seven heads turned to look at him. "I think we're all done for tonight." Everyone looked disappointed, and he smiled at them, "We can't have you tired for your classes tomorrow. See you next week at the same time!"


	8. Now & Then

**Chapter 8: Now and Then**

The students began to slowly drift out, talking and yelling to each other as they did. Aurora and Remus walked to the front of the room, and picked up their robes which lay on the long table. Aurora suddenly realized that Remus hadn't been wearing his all night. _That's why he looks different! I've never seen him without it on...._Aurora tried very hard not to think of how Remus' shoulders looked in his shirt....Or how he looked a lot younger without a tie on...

"Do you know what happens to Witches who lie?"

Aurora snapped out of her thoughts, "Pardon?"

He pretended to look very stern, "You said your weren't hurt, but you keep rubbing your arm."

"Oh that...." She put her bruised arm into her robe pocket, trying not to wince, "it's nothing. I just landed wrong when I fell."

He looked entirely unconvinced, and as he began to walk out of the room he motioned her to follow, "You, Professor Knightly, are coming with me." 

Aurora raised her eyebrows, and hurried to keep up with his long stride. "If you think you're taking me to see Madam Pomfrey you are out of luck, it's too late, she'll be asleep." Aurora looked triumphant. The last thing she felt like was seeing Madam Pomfrey, who would undoubtedly give her a lecture on the importance of taking her medicine EVERY DAY.

Remus turned his head and looked at Aurora, almost laughing at the stubborn look on her face, which was so much different from the mature, wise professor he had just watched for the last two hours. "I'm not taking you to Madam Pomfreys."

"Oh....where are you taking me then?" Aurora was slightly intrigued by this new side of Lupin.

"To my room."

Aurora's eyebrows rose even further up her head. "To your room?"

"Mmm Hmm. You've hurt your arm, and I am going to fix it." Lupin walked purposely along, looking like he wouldn't take any argument from Aurora.

He didn't get it, though. She just shrugged her shoulders, "All right, whatever you say."

He was about to voice his surprise that she had put up so little resistance when they turned a corner and came upon a sight that made them stop in their tracks. 

Down the hall a little way, unaware that two professors were gaping at them, were Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. They were facing each other in the dimly light hall. 

"I'm sorry I hit you tonight, Ginny, I honestly didn't mean to.." Harry looked shyly at her over the top of his glasses, his scar faintly visible.

Ginny inclined her head, and laughed, "It's ok, Harry. I didn't think you did it on purpose. Ron really was spinning you too fast."

Harry shook his head, "No, he was doing really well...you..you were, too."

Ginny's ears went a little pink. "Uh well, Professor Knightly showed it well, I just copied her..."

There was an awkward silence and then Ginny said softly, "Why did you want to see me, Harry?"

Harry's head snapped up, the candles burning along the wall lighting up his face, "Oh right..well I...I mean I was wondering...would you.." He cleared his throat, and Ginny seemed to step a little closer to him. 

"Yes, Harry?"

He spat his words out quickly, "Ginny, would you go with me to Hogsmeade next weekend?"

Ginny's eyes widened in happiness, and almost in a whisper she replied, "Sure Harry, I'd love to go."

Harry sounded hoarse, "Really? I mean....you really will go with me?" He stepped closer to her, as though making she sure was standing in front of him.

"Ya, I really will go with you."

They stood very close together now, whether by choice or accident they weren't sure, the hems of their robes brushing against each others.

Harry opened his mouth to say something, then he closed it, looking at Ginny intently. Then, very slowly, he lowered his head toward the girl in front of him. She looked surprised for a moment, and then, her eyes shining, she titled her head towards his. For a brief moment, they paused, Harry searching Ginny's eyes in a questioning manner. Then, as though he had found an answer, he brushed his lips gently against hers. Ginny gasped slightly, opening her eyes as Harry began to pull away. Then she stood up on her toes, and kissed him back, putting her arm on his for support. 

Aurora looked over at Lupin, wanting to move back down the hall so that they wouldn't disturb the two teenagers. She started to say something to him, but stopped, staring at his face. Lupin's eyes were hooded, his mouth a thin line, and it seemed as though he wasn't even standing beside her....

_"Moony!" Something was shaking him fiercely. He moaned and rolled over, pulling his blankets up over his head._

"Go away, Sirius" he muttered sleepily. It was only two days since the full moon and he was exhausted. He crawled deeper under his covers.

"Remus, will you get up! Prongs is gone!"

Lupin moaned again and pushed his quilt back, squinting up at his fellow Marauder. 

"Padfoot," he said, through gritted teeth, "It's 1 o'clock in the morning!"

Sirius' answer was to grab Lupin's blankets and fling them off this friend. "Rise and shine!"

Stripped off his warm covers Lupin was forced to face his friend. "Sirius," he said, holding his throbbing head, "what in the name of Merlin are you doing?"

Padfoot chuckled happily, practically rubbing his hands with glee. "My dear Moony, perhaps you didn't hear me the first time. Let me repeat myself: James is gone!"

"And why," replied Lupin, letting his words come out slowly, as though he were talking to a lunatic, "should I care about this?"

"Because Lily Evans" Sirius paused for dramatic affect, "is not in bed either."

Moony narrowed his eyes, "How do you know? Don't tell me you've actually been successful in getting into the girl's dorms." Sirius had been trying for years to foil the charmed staircases that led to the girls rooms, so far with no success. 

Sirius' face momentarily fell as he comtemplated one of his few failures, "Well no... But," his face brightened, "I do have my contacts.." He wiggled his eyebrows, and Remus rolled his eyes. Padfoot's 'contacts' consisted of all the girls who happened to be in love with him at that time, thanks to the liberal amounts of charm he threw their way.

"I don't see why you had to get me up to tell me this."

Sirius looked at Remus incredulously, "Moony! It's James and Lily! James Potter and Lily Evans," he repeated for good measure.

Lupin saw what Sirius was getting at, "In case you've forgotten, Sirius, Lily hates James."

Sirius shook his head happily, "Not anymore..." He walked over to the chest that lay at the end of James' bed and rummaged around looking for something. Remus noticed that Peter was sitting at the end of his own bed, looking sleepy. He shrugged his shoulders apologetically to Lupin, who just rolled his eyes in Sirius' direction.

"Ah ha," Sirius turned back to face Remus and Peter, "found it!" In his hands he held the Invisibility Cloak.

"Oh no," said Remus, firmly "I am not going to go traipsing around at 1 in the morning just so you can find James and Lily in some er..situation."

Padfoot put on his most hurt look, looking sadly from Peter to Remus, holding the Cloak dejectedly in his hands. 

Remus groaned, deciding he didn't have the energy to argue, "Fine, lets get this over with." 

Sirius' face sprang back to life. He held the Cloak open in front of him, and in a very upper-crust voice he said, "Gentlemen, after you."

Peter and Remus grudgingly crawled under the Cloak, and the three Marauders set off down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. 

The fire was out when they had made their way down the stairs, books were scattered about, and the remnants of a half finished Chess match lay on a table. They crept cautiously across the room and out of the portrait hole, looking left and right down the deserted hallway. Following Padfoot, who seemed to know where to go thanks to one of his "contacts," they walked softly towards the lower level of the school, passing only the Bloody Baron who was muttering something to himself. They reached a door that led to a small courtyard and, opening it softly, they stole through. Beside him Remus could see Peter put his arms around his chest, his breathe showing in the cold air. 

"Sirius, " hissed Lupin quietly, "did we have to come outside? Couldn't we have looked out a window or something?" 

"Why Moony, " said Sirius in a dramatic whisper, "Marauders do not look out windows, we go directly to the scene of the crime....Which, Gentlemen," He pointed a finger to his left, "is right over there." 

Remus and Peter turned to look where Sirius had pointed. They both raised their eyebrows in surprise at what they saw.

Standing in a shadowed corner of the courtyard, illuminated slightly by candles on the walls, were James Potter and Lily Evans, their arms around each other.

"I thought she hated him!" said Peter incredulously.

Remus nodded in agreement, and looked at Sirius. "How did you know...?"

"Contacts, men, contacts, "said Sirius for the second time that night, looking very satisfied with himself.

They all turned to stare at the couple again, whose breathe was mingling together in the cold air. James said something to Lily, Remus couldn't hear what, and then he leaned down and kissed her very softly, drawing back quickly. Lily looked up at him and, standing on her toes, she kissed him back.

The three hidden friends stood watching for a few mintues, until Remus thought he might fall asleep on his feet.

"Come one," he said, trying to stifle a tired yawn, "lets go."

Sirius turned away reluctantly, and they walked back to the Gryffindor common room lost in their own thoughts...Padfoot dreaming up all the ways to tease his best friend...Peter wondering what it felt like to kiss a girl...and Remus trying to remember what a good nights sleep felt like. 

After they had made their way back to their room, Remus lay under his now cold blankets, attempting to get back to sleep.

"Don't go to sleep," commanded a voice.

Moony raised his head painfully and saw that Sirius was lying in his own bed, hands behind his head, wide awake. "Why in Merlin's name not?"

"Because," replied Padfoot as though were obvious, "we need to have a little interrogation with our friend Prongs when he returns." Sirius raised his head, "Wormtail, did you hear that?....Is he asleep?" Sirius looked astonished, "How can he sleep at a time like this? We've waited six years for our old pal James to make his move, and Peter goes to sleep!"

"Shocking, isn't it?" said Remus sarcastically. He hoped James would hurry up and get back so they could get this "interrogation" over with.

Luckily he didn't have to wait long, fifteen minutes later the fourth Marauder crept quietly into the room, unaware of what awaited him. 

"Evening, Prongs," drawled a voice.

James stiffened in surprise. "Sirius? Why aren't you asleep?" He voice took on a suspicious tinge.

"Ah, well you see, " Sirius said casually, "I came upon some rather interesting information tonight, and Moony," Remus raised a hand in a weary greeting, "Wormtail," there was no movement from that bed, which Padfoot choose to ignore, "and I decided to investigate it."

Prongs eyes narrowed, looking from Sirius to Remus and back. 

Sirius continued, "What we found was most satisfying. You won't believe it but we came upon James Potter and Lilly Evans passionat-"

His words were cut short by James, who had flown at him and was attempting to throttle him. "You used the Invisibility Cloak, didn't you!" he roared.

Sirius tried to pry the hands that were around his neck off, his voice sounding a bit hoarse, "Steady there, old man, we just thought we'd check up on our old friend Prongs...HEY!" His "old friend" had by this time hauled him into the middle of the room and was shaking him by the collar. 

Remus looked at the familiar scene in front of him, knowing his two friend would sit up for hours dissecting what had happened between James and Lily. He got up from his bed and grabbed his blankets. He walked out of the room, stepping over the two fighting forms, who didn't even notice he was leaving, and walked tiredly down to the common room, collapsing on the couch in front of the dead fire. Happily enjoying the peace and quiet, he was asleep within five minutes.

"Remus...?" A voice was calling him softly. He shook his head, trying to banish his thoughts. He felt something warm on his arm, and he looked down to see what it was. 

Aurora had pulled Remus back around the corner they had come from, so as not to disturb Harry and Ginny. He didn't seem to notice, though, and she was a bit worried. _Did he see something that upset him...? _She put a hand on his arm and repeated his name, "Remus."

He seemed to snap out of his daydream. He looked down at her hand on his arm, and stepped back involuntarily. 

"What's wrong?" she said quietly, looking at him searchingly. 

"Nothing," he said, more sharply then he intended, "I just thought of something."

"Oh," Aurora didn't know what to say, his cheerful mood seemed to have evaporated, "Well perhaps we ought to break up that little gathering down there," she titled her head in the direction of Harry and Ginny.

Lupin squinted slightly, but he didn't say anything.

"Um...Why don't we start to talk loudly, so they know we're coming, " Aurora tried to smile, but she looked confused. _What in Merlin's name is going on?_

Remus just nodded, and Aurora began talking a bit louder than normal as they turned the corner again. This time they saw Ginny and Harry standing a good six feet apart, looking a bit rumpled and flushed.

Aurora tried not to smile, "Good Evening Miss Weasley, Mr. Potter."

"Hello, Professor Knightly," they said in unison, blushing furiously.

Aurora looked at Lupin, who realized he should say something, "Shouldn't you two be asleep?"

Harry looked embarrassed, and began to run a hand through his hair, "I was just apologizing to Ginny..."

Ginny nodded her head furiously in agreement, "He was just apologizing to me."

"Well," said Aurora, "you two finish "apologizing" and then you better get up to bed."

"Yes, Professor," they said at the same time.

"All right," she smiled at them, for a moment wishing she was sixteen again, "good night then."

"Night, Professor." They looked at Professor Lupin curiously, " Good night, Professor Lupin."

Stiffly, he said, "Good Night Harry, Ginny."

***

Aurora and Remus walked down the hall and up the staircase that led to both their rooms. They were quiet, Remus lost in his thoughts, and Aurora completely confused as to what was going on. At the top of the stairs she paused, unsure of whether to go with him or not. 

"Well...Goodnight Remus.."

He seemed to come back to reality for a moment, shaking his head he said, "I don't think so, Aurora, you are coming with me."

"Ok," she said resignedly, although she didn't really mind. _What would Sigourney think of this! Going to Professor Lupin's room at 10:30 at night.... _

She followed him to the right, down a winding corridor that led to a portrait of a very buxom young women. She was blond, and wore a fiery red dress that was too tight in certain areas. The minute she saw Lupin she jumped up from the chair she was sitting on, and flounced her hair over her shoulders. 

"Eagle Horns."

The woman paid no attention to the fact that Remus had just spoken the password. Instead she swished her long red skirts around and, in a husky voice said, "Good Evening, Remus."

"Good Evening Miss Marble. Perhaps you didn't hear me, but I would like to get into my room," his voice was a tad exasperated.

The lady giggled, "Oh I know, Professor. But I would prefer if you stayed here." She leaned her head towards the front of the picture, raising her eyebrows seductively. Then a scowl creased her brow as she noticed who was standing beside Lupin. 

Her voice sounded harsher as she spoke, "Have company tonight do you, Remus?"

"Yes, Miss Marble I do, and I would appreciate if you would let us into my room."

Aurora looked at Lupin's portrait with raised eyebrows, "Good Evening, Miss Marble." She smiled icily at the picture, feeling great satisfaction that the other woman was stuck in the confines of her frame.

Remus spoke again, in a warning tone, "Miss Marble, the door if you please."

"Fine!" She opened the door with a great flourish, and stormed off muttering something about visiting Sir Cadogen.

Aurora followed Remus into his room, glancing around curiously. Walking through the door they entered into a little wood-lined hallway. There was a closet on one side, and a small side table on another that held a three tiered candle holder and a few letters. 

"Lumos, " said Remus, and the candles flared to life. He held out his hand to take Aurora's cloak. 

"Oh, thanks," she said, gingerly trying to extract her sore arm through the sleeve.

"Careful," he said, coming up behind her. He eased the coat of her shoulders, and then pulled it off her sore arm. 

Aurora nodded her thanks again, hoping the dim light would hide the flush that had crept up her cheeks when she felt his hands on her back. She walked down the hall, which curved to the right, and came to an opening which revealed the main living room. It was similar to hers, although smaller, with a large stone fireplace on her right. Opposite her there were two windows that looked out on the lawns of Hogwarts. A square desk sat in front of the windows and some papers were stacked neatly on it, along with a few shabby books. There was a couch in front of the fireplace, and a few bookshelves along the back wall, as well as the usual portraits that covered all the walls of Hogwarts. It was a cozy room, although it felt a little lonely and un-lived in.

She turned as Remus walked up behind her and watched him as he lit the fireplace with a fire spell. "Lumos" he said again, and all the candles in the room flared to life, casting their friendly glow over the surroundings.

He turned to her, after putting a few books on a table, "I'm just going to find my healing kit, have a seat wherever you like." 

He walked through a door that stood in the far left corner of the room, and Aurora could see a bed and chest-of-drawers in what was obviously his bedroom. She wandered over to the windows, and sat down in the chair behind his desk, looking out over the dark grounds of Hogwarts. She felt very sleepy sitting in the soft green chair that seemed to mold to her tired limps, and for the first time in awhile she felt very safe...

***

Remus walked through his bedroom and into the adjoining bathroom. He searched around in a cupboard until he found what he was looking for and then started to walk out again. He paused, though, standing over his sink, shoulders stooped. He looked at himself in the mirror. "He's not James," he said softly to himself, "It's different now." But he didn't sound convinced. _Of course it's different now, it's worse! He shouldn't be doing this...I shouldn't be doing this! _ "Oh Merlin," he said wearily, running a hand through his gray flecked hair, and looking at the healing kit he held. He realized he couldn't leave Aurora sitting out there forever while he wrestled with his problems, so he turned resolutely away from the mirror and went to fix her arm.

***

Aurora was almost falling into a warm slumber when she heard Lupin walking behind her. Her eyes flew open and she spun the chair around to face him. _ He looks so tired. What happened back there? _She racked her brains, but her senses seemed dulled and she couldn't figure out what had gone wrong. She shook her head, and put aside the problem for a moment, looking curiously at the slim box Remus held in his hands. He set in on the desk, and with a wave of his wand said, "Moria." The dark wooden healing kit opened slowly, and seemed to expand ten times. Shelves appeared to grow from it, filled with jars and bottles of potions and lotions, gauze's and bandages lay on the bottom of it, neatly rolled up, and Aurora thought she even glanced a few sweets lying in a small compartment.

"It's like St. Mungo's in a box!" she said in an astonished voice.

"Yes, it's a handy thing; my father gave it to me years ago, before the Wolfsbane potion was invented." His voice was light, but Aurora looked at him closely.

She didn't want to sound sorry for him, but she couldn't help that a little bit of pity crept into her voice, "It's pretty bad, isn't it?"

He nodded matter-of-factly, "The change is very painful, but all this," he waved his hands at the healing kit, "were for the injuries I would give myself." He looked at her, smiling reassuringly at her worried face. "Don't worry, I haven't had to use it in a long time."

Aurora looked relieved, and Remus felt slightly pleased that she seemed to care so much. He continued, "Now, lets see about that arm of yours."

Aurora pretended to look a bit frightened, and shrank back in the chair.

He couldn't help laughing, "Come on," he said, "it won't hurt. Why don't you come and sit on the desk so I can assess the damage."

"Yes, doctor," she said, teasingly, hopping up to sit on the desk beside the healing kit.

"Arm, " he said, holding out his hand. 

She placed her arm in his hands. Gently he undid the button on her sleeve, and slowly rolled up the fabric until it was above her elbow.

"Well, you certainly didn't hurt it, " he said sarcastically, although he smiled at her. 

Aurora looked at her arm, and made a face as she saw how bruised and puffy it was. "Oh dear...not too pleasant, is it?"

"Definitely not." He looked intently at the healing kit, moving his eyes over all the different jars. "If I remember correctly Mrs. Beely's Calendula Cream will help those bruises." He picked up a dark green jar that showed an old gray haired lady balancing on a broomstick. 'For use on bruises, bumps, and bashes,' he read off the label, "I think that certainly applies here." Taking a bit of the lime green coloured cream in his hands, he rubbed it gently on Aurora's arm in a light circular motion. She watched his hands moving across her arm, and swallowed slightly. Then she glanced at his face again, and felt worried. _We were standing watching Harry and Ginny and then it seemed like he wasn't there...Was it because they were kissing each other? Was it some memory he had? _She closed her eyes for a moment and tried to picture the scene she had seen earlier. She pictured Ginny, and then Harry as his face knelt towards the girl... Suddenly Aurora's eyes flew open, "You idiot!" she softly scolded herself. 

"Sorry?" said Remus, startled.

"Oh," she waved her good arm vaguely, "I was talking to myself."

Teasingly, he said, "Talking to yourself now? You sure you don't want me to check your brain when I'm done with your arm?"

Aurora laughed, but her mind was elsewhere. Finally, after about five minutes she said softly, "He looked too much like James, didn't he?

Remus' hands momentarily stopped moving on her arm, but he didn't look at her. Instead he looked out the window in front of him, staring at the moon that hung above the Forbidden Forest. For a moment he stood lost in thought, and Aurora waited patiently. Finally, in a voice so low she had to strain to hear it, he spoke.

"When I saw him there with Ginny I... I remembered the night James finally kissed Lily." A small, sad smile played on his lips, "Sirius, of course, had to witness the momentous event, and he dragged Peter and I along with him. I didn't think much of it at the time, but now..." His voice trailed off and unknowingly his grip on Aurora's arm tightened, "Now I don't want the same thing to happen to Harry and Ginny." 

Aurora looked at his profile, he was still staring out the window, not looking at her. She listened to him as he kept talking, letting him hold her arm.

"With Sirius gone, I feel responsible for him. How can I let him do something like this? How can I let him fall in love just like his father did and then die because of it? Everyone faces an uncertain future with Voldemort's return, but with Harry it's much worse...Voldemort has already used Ginny. " 

Aurora gazed at Lupin's face, on the sadness that was visible in his eyes. She knew he didn't want to make Harry unhappy, yet he had been haunted his entire life by James and Lilly's death, and wanted to protect their son from the same fate. She sighed almost inaudibly, tired of the veil that Voldemort cast over all their lives.

"Remus," she finally said, in a low voice, "James and Lily didn't die because they loved each other. They died because of what they did, of what they opposed."

He shook his head faintly, "She was from a Muggle family, he was a pureblood. They were targeted because they dared to marry, and 'tarnish' pure wizarding blood." 

Aurora shook her head firmly, knowing she needed to convinced him otherwise.

"Harry's parents were two of the best Aurors in the world, they were a threat to Voldemort, that's why they were killed. It's true that Lily's Muggle heritage made her a target, but they both would have been threatened whatever their heritage." She looked at him, her eyebrows knitted together in worry. She wished he would just look at her, instead he kept staring out the window, his eyes turned away. Aurora placed her hand gently on his arm, "Remus, Harry and Ginny know the risks better than anyone. But you saw their faces tonight, they looked so happy. Just let them enjoy it, let Harry be a normal teenager for awhile." 

He finally turned his head away from the window, and looked at her. His face looked more relaxed now, and his eyes were more alert. "You're likely right...It's just that when I saw them there looking so much like James and Lily..."

"I know," she said understandingly, "but Harry is different than James. He knows far more about Voldemort than his father did...Or anyone else does, for that matter. And just think," she added, flashing a smile, "ten years from now we'll probably be sitting at Harry and Ginny's wedding wondering why on earth we were so worried."

He finally broke into a real smile, "Well if their wedding is anything like Harry's parents, then it will be one for the ages." His face took on a look of mock horror, "I can just imagine Ron as best man...he would be almost as bad as Sirius was."

Aurora widened her eyes in interest, "What happened?"

"He was drunk, " Remus said flatly, "Absolutely dead drunk. He could barely make a toast." He shook his head and laughed at the memory, "I think he got as far as 'To Jamesy and 'illy' before he passed out."

Aurora giggled as she pictured the scene, "And I suppose you were completely sober?"

"Of course," his eyes gleamed wickedly as he looked at her skeptical face, "Well at that point anyway...about three hours later things were starting to spin."

Aurora cocked her head at him, trying to imagine Remus Lupin inebriated "You two must have had a pair of nasty hangovers."

His closed his eyes and cringed at the remembrance, "Yes, I think that was the last time I drank a Bavarian Greenback martini." He shuddered, and then realized what he was supposed to be doing, "Speaking of pain, I better finish up with your arm."

Aurora had forgotten temporarily of why she was there, "Yes, I suppose it is getting a little late."

Remus took out from his kit a normal looking piece of white gauze. Carefully, starting at her hand, he wrapped it round her arm. As he did so Aurora felt a warmth emit from the cloth, and she moaned happily, "Mmmmmm...It feels lovely."

With a swish of his wand Lupin tied the cloth near her elbow, "Yes, it has a self heating spell on it." He released her arm, and stood back from her, "Well that should do it. But," he looked at her critically, "if it still hurts you tomorrow I want you go to see Madam Pomfrey right away."

She tried to be serious, but ended up giving him a mock salute. "Yes, sir."

He shook his head and laughed at her. Closing the lid to his healing kit, he walked her to his door. They stood together in his hallway, lighted only by the three candles that stood on the table, the light flickering off their faces. 

"Thank you for the first aid, " Aurora said, cradling her wrapped arm in her good hand. "It does feel much better."

"Anytime," he said, outwardly looking as calm as usual. In truth though he had just remembered that tomorrow was a full moon... and that there was a side affect he had completely forgotten about. His senses has suddenly slammed into full gear, heightened beyond usual human levels. Lupin could now see every single eyelash that framed Aurora's bright green eyes, every way the light caught her hair, and the small lines on her opened lips. Mostly, though, he could smell her. He could smell the faint lavender smell on her skin, the leather of her shoes, the cream he had put on her arm. He could smell sadness and joy, fear and love, pain and excitement, and something else...It had to do with him...A longing for something...

"Let me get your cloak," Lupin said, walking quickly over to the closet. _Calm down! You can control this. _He took a shallow breathe and reached for her robe. He walked back to Aurora, and held it open for her. She smiled a thank you to him and slid her arm into a sleeve. He stood directly behind her now, barely inches from her back. His fingers inadvertently brushed her hair. He gritted his teeth and tried to concentrate on normal feelings, tried push down the part of himself that he hated. Aurora turned around to face him, unaware of what was happening. 

"Good night , Remus." She smiled at him, 

"Good night, Aurora." He moved to open his door, and she stepped out of it, standing in the dimly lit hall. She paused for a moment, as though there was something she wished to do or say. But she just smiled goodnight, and turned to walk to her room. He stood in his doorway for a moment, his face in the shadow. Then he walked back into his hallway, closing the door behind him. He leaned against the wall, running a hand across the back of his neck in tiredness. Finding it slightly damp with perspiration he walked to his bathroom. Peeling of his shirt, he turned on the water to his shower, thinking that it might clear his head. He felt embarrassed and annoyed at himself for how he had just felt, mad at the part of himself that he could barely control. He stepped into the shower, and turned his face into the water, letting it run over his forehead, his cheekbones, and down his neck. _Oh Merlin, I can't do this. I could hurt her so much. _He closed his eyes, and the water gathered in tiny droplets on his eyelashes. _But I need her...I want to be near her... _It suddenly occurred to him as he stood there that this feeling was stronger then his fears of what he was capable of doing. 

After awhile he stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist and looked at himself in the mirror. His hair looked darker when it was damp, the gray less visible, so that he looked younger and more like his real age. He had no idea why he had just realized he had to rebel against his werewolf self, to let his human side take control, but it thrilled him and scared him at the same time. Walking into his bedroom, he put on his pajama bottoms and went to stand in front of his window. He saw the moon, almost full, and realized that tomorrow night he would take on a much different form than what he currently looked like. But, for the first time, he was not depressed by this image. It had ceased to be the prominent thought of his existence. He thought back to his evening, remembering something that filled him with a purpose he had never felt before. Lupin remembered what he had smelt on Aurora. Not the smell of her skin or clothes, nor even the scent of fear or love. But something entirely different.... _I need her, and I think...maybe....that she might need me..._


	9. Alone Again

Thanks to everyone for their reviews, I really appreciate them!

Chapter 9: Alone Again

A few days after Lupin had mended Aurora's arm, his patient sat nibbling at her breakfast in the Great Hall. She was alone; Remus was in his room, asleep and trying to recover his strengths from the transformation of the night before. Aurora looked down at her arm, at the bandage that lay around it, and felt lonely and vaguely homesick. She missed Remus, she missed his teasing, his quick smile, and the way he made her feel calm and protected. Aurora glanced down at the Daily Prophet that lay in front of her. She and Remus always read the paper together; he reading the headlines to her, and she leaning over his arm to see more details. It had become a soothing tradition, and a pleasant way to start the day. But this morning the paper held little interest with her, and she scanned a bored eye over the front page, looking up when she heard the loud flutter of owl wings that signaled another days mail arrival. Before Aurora could react properly a large brown Owl came barreling towards her, a large package in it's claws. Dropping the package, along with several letter, in her lap, it flew of to the Owlery for a well deserved rest.

"What on earth...?" Aurora muttered softly to herself, putting her letters on the table and unwrapping the large parcel. She slid a fingernail into the brown wrapping and peeked into the hole she had made.

"The Firebolt!" she breathed softly to herself, "Well done Sigourney!"

To the left of Aurora was an empty chair, normally occupied by the professor Aurora found herself missing, and next to that sat Professor Dumbledore. He had watched with interest as the large parcel had been dropped in Aurora's lap.

"What have you got there, Professor Knightly?"

Aurora looked up from the Firebolt. Grinning she said, "Bribery, sir." She showed him the handle of the broomstick, "The only way I could get my sixth years to learn advanced Accio charms was to promise them we could strip down a Firebolt."

"Ah ha, " replied the old wizard knowingly, "always a handy tool, bribery. I remember, " he said, a smile visible through his cascading white beard, "I used to tempt my students with Fizzing Wizzbees and Lemon Drops. I see you've upped the notch a bit from my day. I assume your father lent it to you?"

"Actually my sister sent it..." Her voice trailed off, and she hoped Dumbledore would not pursue the topic.

He narrowed his eyes slightly, "Is he still not accepting you version then? I had thought after I spoke with him..." He sentence also was left unfinished.

Aurora could not look at his kind eyes, "No, I'm afraid he still believes Fudge. I doubt whether he will ever come around."

"Do not give up, my dear, " he said gently, placing a hand on the arm of Remus' chair, "there are many others who will believe you...If you tell them, of course."

Almost tartly she replied, "I don't really intend on telling anyone. If my own father will not believe me, I doubt whether others will be any more sympathetic."

Dumbledore looked at her over the top of his glasses, "Do not be so sure, Aurora. Some people have had to deal with such prejudices for their entire lives. They, more than anyone, would likely be very understanding."

Her glance at him was almost pleading, as though she wished him not to say that. "I wouldn't want to risk it,"

Dumbledore's voice became serious, "And do you wish to stay apart your entire life? You are young, Aurora. There is no need for you to not have a normal life."

"I do have a normal life," she replied defensively. "There are just certain things that would be silly to pursue, I don't want to have to go through that sort of rejection again."

"And did you ever consider how your rejection of others would make them feel?" He leaned slightly over Remus' chair and look at her closely, "Perhaps you ought to realize that your choices will cast the same rejection over others that you so wish to avoid yourself."

The old wizard leaned back in his own chair, casting only a last intent glance in Aurora's direction. She sat quite still in her chair for a few seconds, then picked up her fork and tried to swallow a few bits of egg. She had little appetite, though, and so, picking up her mail and the Firebold, she made her way out of the Great Hall. Emerging from it she walked slowly towards her classroom. Dumbledore's words troubled her, although she disliked admitting it. She had known him her entire life, and never known his advice to be wrong. But, for the first time she did not want to heed it. She was scared of having to repeat a scene that had troubled her ever since it had occurred....

___ She lay on a small bed in a darkened room, the only light coming from a small candle that lay on a table near the door. She tried to open her eyes wider to gather where she was, but she found that they wanted to stay shut, so she closed them again and lay still. _

___ After a time it felt like something was weighing very heavily on her and she attempted to shift her position. She rolled over, but a tremor of pain shot up her spine and she fell once again on her back, a slight gasp escaping through her lips. After this she did not move, for she did not know why she was in so much pain, and it scared her. Still, the heaviness persisted and, as she became more alert, it worsened. A coldness settled over her, and her breathing became ragged and dry. No longer did she feel as though she was lying on a solid bed, instead it was though an abyss was opening beneath her and at any moment would swallow her whole. Her thoughts swirled, focussed only on things that made her ache more and more. She felt as though something was missing from her, but, though she tried desperately to find it, she could not. She lay for a time in a state of panic, not knowing what was happening, until the door to the room opened slowly and a little thin woman stepped inside. She shrank inwardly against her mattress and frantically tried to move. Quickly the woman stepped near, and placed a warm hand on her forehead._

___ "Shhh. It's all right now." The woman turned her head towards the doorway, "You have visitors."_

___ She opened her eyes as wide as was possible, and saw a young woman with long dark hair standing in the doorway. The nurse nodded her head and stepped aside. The girl ran over to her bedside, and knelt over her._

___ "Aurora," she said softly, "it's me." _

___ Aurora...She realized that must be who she was, but she was not exactly sure who the girl in front of her was. Something sparked in the back of her mind, but it flew away like the fastest snitch before she could even get a hold of it._

___ "It's me, " the kneeling girl repeated in a soft low tone, "Sigourney...your sister." _

___ For a moment the heaviness over her dissipated, and memories flooded into her. "Sig..." Her voice was barely audible, dry and crackly from disuse, but her sister heard it._

___ "They told us you might not remember, " Sigourney continued, holding her sister's clamy hands in her own, "but I didn't believe them. I said the only thing my big sister ever forgets are directions." She smiled down at Aurora, although her eyes were misted over and her voice was low. She reached over and pushed away a strand of golden hair from her sister's face, and then rose slowly to her feet. "Mother and Father want to see you now, they wouldn't let us all come in at once." She leaned down and kissed her sister's brow softly, "I will be back, though, so no running away."_

___ She watched as the dark hair disappeared from the room, but before she had time to think of what had just happened, she saw four figures standing outside her doorway. It strained her eyes to try and watch them, so she lay against her pillow with eyes shut, and listened._

___ "She knows who I am," began the first voice._

___ "Did she say anything?" asked a male voice._

___ There was no answer, but she thought perhaps Sigourney had shaken her head._

___ "The doctor says she has said nothing for the past week."_

___ A second male voice spoke, "Not a word, sir. There is a constant voice charm on in her room which would pick up any sound....I'm sorry, ma'am, but the Ministry would not allow her in here otherwise."_

___ "Surely you don't believe that rubbish!" Her sister said indignantly._

___ "Well...Her injuries match with the Ministry's story. From a medical point of view everything makes sense."_

___ There was silence after this, then the sound of someone walking loudly off. Aurora was wondering vaguely why she had only heard three voices but had seen four people when a shadow was thrown over her, and someone came to stand beside her. She opened her eyes an inch, and saw a women with dark chestnut hair, and deep gray eyes looking down at her. The woman knelt beside her as her sister has done, and ran a finger gently over her cheek. This time she knew exactly who the person was._

___ "Mother..." _

___ The woman gathered Aurora in her arms and held her without speaking. It was many minutes later when two male voices were heard again. Her mother stiffened at the sound and gently placed her daughter back in bed. _

___ "Alastor, I know she's your daughter, but you must understand. There were witnesses...and the Dementor's don't make mistakes."_

___ There was a pause and then, "Yes, I do understand, Cornelius, but she's my daughter...I can't believe it somehow..."_

___ "Naturally you feel this way. I've known her my whole life, too, and I never suspected..."_

___ "How long until...until they must attempt it again."_

___ "We will wait until she is fully recovered. It is more effective then."_

___ The woman rose then, and her face was exhausted but firm. She began to leave, but leaned over her daughter. _

___ "Do not worry, my darling. They will not come."_

___ She left the room, and Aurora raised her head up weakly to see her one last time, but her mother was already out of the room. Instead a man stood in the doorway. He was partially obscured in the shadows, but she knew him. He had taught her to ride a broomstick, given her her first Butterbear, and read her her first ever Merlin book. She lifted a hand up slightly, as though beckoning him in. But he did not move. His face for a moment was full of confusion, and it looked as though he might walk towards her. Then it changed, and he looked upon her with a glance she knew well. It was the one she herself reserved only for the most despicable of Death Eaters. Turning from her the man strode from the room, his well tailored robe grazing the top of the candle that sat near the door. She did not not lower her hand, but let in hang in disbelief for a moment. _

___ "Daddy..."_

Aurora sat down heavily in the chair behind her desk, grasping the Firebolt to her chest. For a few moments she stayed like this, trying to get her breathe back. Then she placed the package from her sister on the desk, and tore idly at the brown wrapping, exposing the entire broomstick. She ran a finger over the golden lettering of the Firebolt, remembering the day they had named it...Then she pushed it away, coming to a decision. ___I just can't tell him, Albus. Why, it was stupid to even behave like I did! Flirting like that with him, trying to be seventeen again._ She leaned back in her chair and stared up at the ancient ceiling for moment. ___ No, I can't tell him. If he ever looked at me the way Father did..._Her thought was left to hang, for she could hear the sixth year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws making their way noisily down the hall. Quickly she placed the Firebolt on the floor, and then went and perched on the front of her desk. All her students came pouring in and found their seats amongst much jostling and shoving.

"All right, sixth years, how about we continue with our study of the history of the basic Disappearing Charm?"

There was silence for a moment, then much moaning and groaning.

In pretend sternness she said, "I had expected more of this class. Obviously you don't take your studies seriously enough, for if you did you would know the importance of the Disappearing Charm." Walking behind her desk, she continued, "I suppose there is only way to drill these charms into you head." She picked up the Firebolt, "Would anyone like to practice on this?"

There was another silence, but this time it was followed by a tremendous burst of cheering. The class continued in a much more energetic fashion after that.


End file.
